Difficult History
by Amanda208felldown
Summary: A.U Quinn Fabray está pasando por un buen momento en su trabajo, hasta que su jefe decide presentarle a su esposa quien resulta ser la chica a la que torturaba en el instituto. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Estaba bebiendo un café tranquilamente en mi nueva oficina. Hace una semana me ascendieron, soy publicista y ahora estoy a cargo de algunos de los proyectos que llegan a la agencia.

Son las diez de la mañana de un frío día de enero.

Una de las cosas que me agrada de mi nueva oficina es la amplia vista que tengo hacia la ciudad de Los Ángeles, la cual ha sido mi ciudad desde hace tres años cuando terminé la universidad.

Quinn – Marley, mi secretaria aparecía con una carpetas entre sus manos – Aquí están todos los informes que me pediste.

Gracias Marley.

De nada. Recuerda que en media hora tienes una reunión con el señor Hudson sobre los nuevos clientes.

Bien. Gracias de nuevo.

Mientras organizaba todo lo necesario para la reunión sobre el nuevo proyecto, irrumpía nuevamente alguien en mi oficina y justamente era mi jefe. El altísimo Finn Hudson.

Como describir a Finn. Bueno, empecemos por que es la persona más alta de la oficina, es un buen tipo, un poco torpe pero al menos es amable y caballero. Finn se trasladó de una compañía publicitaria desde Nueva York hace ocho meses.

Señor Hudson…

Quinn, te lo voy a repetir por última vez – dijo sentándose en mi sofá de cuero sintético – Dime Finn. Soy solo tres años mayor que tu puedes tutearme, además ¿Somos amigos?

Ehh… Sí, eso creo. Pero de todas formas no esperaba encontrarme contigo hasta la reunión ¿Ocurre algo?

Laboralmente todo está bien – hizo una pausa antes de mirarme seriamente lo que me hizo estremecerme – necesito un favor. Y te lo pido a ti porque eres la única amiga mujer que tengo. Mañana llega mi esposa.

¿Y en qué sentido eso me involucra a mí?

Necesito… Necesito que te hagas su amiga.

¿Qué?

Quinn, ella se muda de Nueva York dejando su sueño atrás para poder estar aquí conmigo. Abandona a sus amigos, trabajo. Toda su vida está en esa ciudad, solo quiero que pueda tener a alguien más que a mi aquí. Podrías mostrarle la ciudad o presentarle a tus amigas, cualquier cosa que hagan las mujeres.

Finn, no lo sé… yo… Ahora tengo más trabajo.

Te pagaré.

¡Finn! – lo regañe incrédula – no es sobre dinero. Es sobre tiempo.

Por favor se que serán grandes amigas. Piensa que es un favor para tu amigo.

La verdad es que Finn Hudson no era mi amigo. Quizás lo hubiera sido. Quizás lo puede ser aun.

Hace un par de semanas atrás antes de que me ascendieran a mi actual puesto, el único candidato para ocuparlo era Jesse. Resulta que Finn y yo habíamos conversado un par de veces, por lo que hablo sobre mi y todo mi trabajo a la junta directiva asegurando que no necesitaban a alguien con experiencia sino alguien que trajera ideas nuevas y refrescantes.

La verdad no me agradó mucho la situación. Teniendo en cuenta que Jesse si lo considero un amigo, si hay alguien que se ha esforzado es él.

Y también no me agradó que se corriera el rumor que me acostaba con el jefe para conseguir el puesto.

Tal vez si soy amiga de su esposa todos dejar de hablar estupideces.

Bien, lo haré. Pero no te cobrare ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Cobrando por amistad.

Una de las mejores.

Si, ya me habían dicho.

Tienes la tarde libre – se levanto y prácticamente corrió a la puerta – Tienes que estar a las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto.

¡Mañana es sábado! Si quieres puedo salir con ella en la noche a beber un trago y hablar, pero yo no madrugo.

De acuerdo.

Actualmente estoy en la sala de mi departamento bebiendo una copa de vino con mis dos mejores amigas. Santana y Brittany.

A Santana López la conozco desde mis días en el instituto de nuestra ciudad natal, Lima. Ella fue a una universidad en Nueva York a estudiar leyes y yo estaba en Chicago estudiando publicidad, así que cuando terminamos la universidad decidimos no estar más separadas tomando la decisión de vivir en Los Ángeles.

Alcanzamos a vivir unos meses antes de que Santana conociera a Brittany y yo a Noah.

Ellas se enamoraron.

Yo me conforme con que él me quisiera.

¿Quinn Fabray conformista? Si, desgraciadamente es cierto.

¡Al fin es viernes! – Santana acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de su novia.

Si, y mañana puedo dormir hasta tarde. Beth se fue con Noah a casa de mis padres durante unos días.

Pensé que habías terminado con Puckerman.

Si, terminamos hace cuatro meses exactamente. Pero sabes que es el padre de Beth.

A lo que se refiere San es que fue a Ohio a visitar a sus ex suegros. Es raro.

Mis padres lo adoran.

Muy raro. Considerando que él es judío. Y tus padres hasta hace poco eran unos católicos llegando al borde del fanatismo.

Si, cambiaron desde que su hija que tiene por amiga a una lesbiana promiscua quedó embarazada sin estar casada de un judío – respondí con sarcasmo. La latina soltó unas carcajadas antes que la sala volviera a un silencio cómodo.

Me negaba a que el sueño me invadiera. Necesitaba idear un panorama para la esposa de mi jefe que conocería en unas horas.

_Mierda_.

_Debí haber rechazado. Que los imbéciles digan lo que quieran._

_O haber aceptado el dinero a cambio._

Quinnie hoy vi al tipo ese con quien estabas en la ducha la otra vez – comentó mi rubia amiga con inocencia.

¡Britt!

¡¿Viste a Quinn teniendo sexo en la ducha?! Hey Fabray ¿Cuándo y con quien tuviste esa experiencia? ¿Fue Jesse?

Jesse y yo somos solo amigos.

¿Entonces?

Se llamaba Josh. Era mi mecánico – Santana entrecerraba los ojos pensativa – una noche nos encontramos en un bar y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Solo fue un par de veces.

¿Por qué hablas como si estuviera muerto? No importa ¿Lo hicieron en el taller?

¡Santana!

Sería como una clásica película porno.

Eres insoportable.

Seguimos conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y terminamos bebiéndonos dos botellas de vino. _Mi vino_.

En esos momentos poco me importaba la resaca con la cual me despertaría. Necesitaba relajarme y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Son las cinco de la mañana – anuncia Britt – Santana debemos ir al departamento, necesito llegar al estudio a las nueve y no me he duchado. Luzco horrible.

¿No puedes llamar y decir que estas enferma?

No. he tenido cuatro faltas este mes.

Brittany daba clases de danza. Era muy buena. La conocí en mi tercer día de trabajo, en un casting. Pidieron mi opinión y yo dije "_Es increíble, perfecta, justo lo que estamos buscando" _y bueno, luego terminado el casting se acercó a mí y me invitó a salir. Afortunadamente no se tomo a mal el rechazo por lo que le hablé de Santana y el resto es historia.

¿Vienes a casa hoy? Cenaremos tailandesa – me preguntó Santana antes de cerrar la puerta principal.

No, no puedo – _maldito Finn Hudson – _Tengo una cena con la esposa de mi jefe. Es nueva en la ciudad y soy al parecer soy guía turístico.

¿Estás pagando tu ascenso? Muy inteligente Fabray. Adiós.

¡Espera! ¿conoces algún lugar para divertirse? Es que ella es de Nueva York y tú viviste allá por unos años. Conoces los gustos de neoyorkinos.

Llévala a esta dirección. Es lo mas _glam_ que conozco, idóneo para una diva de NY - escribió rápidamente en el espejo de mi sala con un lápiz labial – Pregunta por Mike y dile que eres mi amiga, tendrás acceso al salón vip.

No seas arrogante.

¡Ja! Me debes un favor Q.

Eran las siete de la tarde y yo iba camino a la casa de Finn. Vivía en un barrio bastante lujoso, quizás era vecino de alguna celebridad o multimillonario.

Estacioné mi Volkswagen Beetle Cabriojunto al Mercedes de mi jefe. Revise mi maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor, habia optado por un vestido azul sencillo pero a la vez elegante, siguiendo el consejo de Britt a no arreglarme tanto para no crear desconfianza sobre las intensiones que tengo con su esposo. Porque seamos sinceros, _estoy bastante buena._

Aun no me atrevía a entrar y no me explicaba de donde surgían esos nervios. _¡Maldita sea!, ni que estuviera en mi primera cita._

_Tranquila Quinn, solo debes tocar el timbre y saludar, y llevarte a una mujer desconocida a beber unos tragos._

Aquí vamos – presione el timbre por unos segundos y pude escuchar los pasos acercándose.

¡Quinn! Pasa, pasa… Rachel se está terminando de arreglar. A veces exageran las mujeres en tanto arreglo. Por cierto te ves bien.

Gracias.

¿Algo de beber?

Agua estaría bien.

Estábamos teniendo una conversación sobre temas banales cuando disimuladamente miré el reloj en la muralla. Han pasado casi veinte minutos, los cuales han sido eternos.

Al parecer Finn notó mi acción y salió en busca de su mujer pero antes que pudiera salir de la cocina se escuchó una melodiosa risa invadir la habitación.

Era morena, llevaba un vestido corto, cabello suelto y era bajita – o Finn era demasiado alto – lo que hacía que fuesen una pareja poco armoniosa físicamente…

_Un minuto…. _¿Es…?

¿Quinn?

¿Berry? ¡¿Rachel Berry?!

Sentí como la sangre bombeaba en mis oídos, seguro mi rostro era el reflejo de sorpresa, angustia o probablemente alegría… ¡No! definitivamente esto no es alegría. Es miedo, porque Rachel Berry es la esposa de mi jefe. La chica que torture junto con Santana durante todos mis años de instituto.

_Adiós trabajo. Pero mentira si dijera que no lo merezco._

Al parecer el tonto de su esposo estaba tratando de descifrar por que el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso.

Rachel estudiaba mi rostro aun desde la distancia, comprobando que no se trataba de tal vez una mala jugada de su imaginación.

Quinn Fabray.

¿Se conocen? – ninguna de las dos respondió la estúpida pregunta.

Hola Rachel. Yo… me alegro de verte.

Han sido años ¿No?

Bastantes.

Finn se aclaró la garganta. Cuando supe que Rachel no iba a responder yo lo hice, llena de temor.

Nos conocemos porque estudiamos juntas, en Lima.

¿Eran amigas de antes? – dijo con simpatía pasando su enorme brazo por la cintura de Rachel – Y yo pensando ofrecer dinero…

Rachel estaba en el coro. Era la mejor voz de todas y todos – interrumpí.

No todos pensaban en mi voz de esa manera – escupió con veneno – Quinn era capitana de las porristas – esta vez se dirigió solo a Finn – La chica más popular y bonita de Lima, fue prom queen dos años seguidos, estudiante destacada y novia del mariscal del equipo de futbol. No, no éramos amigas.

Este era el momento, aquí es donde dice todo el infierno que le hice pasar.

Pero nunca llegó ese momento.

Bueno… tómense este encuentro como algo del destino. Pueden tener una linda amistad ahora.

Seguro – el sarcasmo goteaba en la voz de la morena.

Ahora, yo me voy a llamar a Sam para ver el partido. Diviértanse en su noche de chicas – besó sus labios y me dedico una sonrisa amable.

El silencio en mi auto era incomodo, de mas esta decir que aquí Rachel no tenia que fingir que toleraba estar en el mismo espacio conmigo. Pensé en disculparme pero no sabía si arreglaría algo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Podría empezar diciendo que se ve bien con su nuevo estilo – a nadie le viene bien los rombos y esos estúpidos animales – Se ve bien. Su cabello siempre fue lindo y sus piernas envidiables, pero no sabía que tenía tan buena figura. Debe ser el vestido ¿No?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó irritada, y yo me di cuenta que la había estado observando quizás cuanto tiempo quedando en evidencia.

- Me… me gusta tu vestido – sentí mis mejillas arder ante mi confesión – Te ves bien.

Para mi sorpresa Rachel comenzó a reír histéricamente, tanto que me dio un poco de miedo.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces deseé que la increíble Quinn Fabray me diera un cumplido? Muchas. Pero a cambio recibía insultos y… ¡Mierda! – ¿Rachel Berry acaba de maldecir?

- Acabas de decir "mierda". Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que escucharía decir una grosería.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el instituto. Yo he cambiado, empezando por mi nombre. Rachel Hudson.

- No sé si sirve de mucho o pueda reparar algo del pasado, pero tengo que decirlo – la miré fijamente mientras trataba de demostrar con mi voz lo arrepentida que estaba – Yo lo siento. Por todo lo que hice y dije, nada de eso era ni es cierto. Era una adolecente estúpida llena de inseguridades y presión. Lo siento muchísimo.

- ¿Eras? ¿Has cambiado acaso? Cuéntame lo que te hizo cambiar. Por que físicamente yo te veo igual.

- Soy madre. Tengo una hija, Beth. Ella…ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona, porque se lo merece. Se merece tener una buena mamá, y sé que yo debo estar en la lista de personas que mas odias… pero te voy a demostrar que he cambiado. Si tú me lo permites.

- Bien – soltó un suspiro tembloroso. No sé porque sentí un alivio inmediato que hizo que todo la incomodidad y angustia desapareciera – podrías empezar invitándome a cenar.

Y así lo hice. Por suerte conocía restaurant vegano cerca del club que me había recomendado Santana. Marley, mi secretaria y amiga al igual que Rachel es vegana, y varias veces habíamos quedado en ese lugar. No es mi comida favorita, pero todo sea por el perdón de ella.

Corrí a hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, sintiéndome estúpida cuando me arqueó una ceja haciéndome sonrojar por segunda vez esa noche.

- Tú sí que sabes hacer como hacer que una mujer te perdone, Fabray.

Como era fin de semana había un poco mas de gente que las veces que cuando he ido. Pero tampoco hubo problemas para encontrar una mesa disponible.

Rachel estudiaba el menú con paciencia, al contrario yo ya había ordenado lo de siempre. Milanesas de berenjenas. Era uno de los pocos platos que me encantaban si tenía comer ahí.

Cuando al fin hizo su pedido nos quedamos en silencio. Cada una esperando a que la otra lo rompiera. Ella ganó

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas el apellido Hudson?

- Un año. Pero estuvimos de novios ocho meses.

- ¡¿Qué?! – con ocho meses no puedes casarte. No se pueden conocer lo suficiente como para querer pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos – Debes estar muy enamorada.

- ¿Y tú estás casada? – no solo me di cuenta que no confirmo su amor, sino que sutilmente miró mi mano izquierda en busca de anillo.

- No. Y si te preguntas como la presidenta del club de celibato quedo embarazada sin estar casada, creo que llevas razón en decir que muchas cosas han cambiado. Soy madre soltera, bueno Noah siempre nos está dando apoyo, pero socialmente soy vista como tal.

- Yo no te voy a juzgar Quinn. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo.

- Sé que no tengo que decirlo, porque de seguro lo has escuchado ciento de veces – su expresión era suave al igual que su sonrisa – Eres una gran persona Rachel Hudson.

- Berry – me corrigió y yo estaba ahora confundida – Creo que a Rachel Berry le hubiera gustado escucharlo que a la señora Hudson.

- De acuerdo Rachel Berry.

La cena transcurrió como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos poniéndose al día después de unos años. Me enteré de que estudió en Nueva York – aunque ya lo sabía desde que nos graduamos – que ha estado en seis obras en Broadway, de las cuales en cuatro ha sido protagonista. Conoció a Finn en un local de karaoke – cantaron un dueto, y desde ahí que se gustaron – que se va a tomar un año sabático aquí en Los Ángeles para luego volver a su hogar, NY. Que ha pesar de estar consolidada en Broadway no pretende tener hijos hasta al menos los treinta a pesar que su marido lo único que quiere es ser padre.

- Así que a tus veinticuatro años has ganado un premio Tony.

- Sí, pero he estado tres veces nominada.

- Eso significa que debo estar preocupada por los paparazzi.

- No, no somos como los artistas de Hollywood – dijo con humor – Ahora bien no es porque este aburrida pero me gustaría ir por unas copas.

- ¿Y que celebramos?

- ¿Necesitamos un motivo? Qué tal si celebramos nuestro reencuentro, el que te hayas disculpado y la cena.

- Me parece bien. Me han hablado de un lugar que está muy bueno.

Nuevamente abrí la puerta del copiloto esta vez sin sonrojarme.

Lottus. Eso era lo que indicaba las luces de neón del club. A decir verdad al parecer era bueno porque había una inmensa fila de personas esperando poder entrar, sobre todo mujeres. Solo hay un par de hombres que lucen como…. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita Santana!

- ¿Es un club gay? – solo hay sorpresa y diversión en las palabras de Rachel – Ya me parecía como una cita cuando abriste mi puerta y pagaste por la cena – bromeó logrando esta vez que me enrojeciera más que nunca.

- N-No sabía que era de este tipo. Si quieres nos vamos a otro lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no. No hay ningún problema que entremos, recuerda que tengo dos padres gays, además no será la primera vez que entro a uno.

- Pero…

- ¡Hey! Me dijiste que habías cambiado, a caso eres aun homofóbica.

- Yo no soy ni tampoco fui homofóbica – respondí molesta por su acusación – Santana es mi mejor amiga y ella es lesbiana.

- ¿Santana López? ¡Santo cielo! Si que han cambiado las cosas. Recuerdo que ella se acostaba con casi… Lo siento, es tu amiga.

- Si, es mi amiga. Por lo que también sé que se acostó con casi todo el equipo de futbol – respondí con humor.

- Ahora que recuerdo más de alguna vez la atrapé mirando mis piernas – no sabía si bromeaba o no pero instintivamente lleve mis ojos a parar a esa parte de su cuerpo - ¿Entramos?

Adelantamos a todas esas personas que esperaban en la fila, ganándonos reproches y más de algún insulto.

El portero también nos miró de mala manera hasta que pregunte por el amigo de San, Mike. A los segundos apareció un chico asiático que nos saludo cordialmente y preguntó quién era Quinn Fabray.

- Soy yo.

- ¡Bien! San me ha dicho que aparecerían por aquí, también ha mencionado que querían utilizar una de las salas vip.

- No será necesario – me apresuré a contestar – tal vez solo nos quedaremos por un par de copas. Nada más.

- Pero si decidimos tener algo más de privacidad lo tomaremos en cuenta – acotó Rachel guiñando un ojo a Mike.

- Si, entiendo – nos sonrío con complicidad – cualquier cosa me avisan.

- ¡Piensa que somos pareja! – dije incrédula cuando nos acercamos a la barra. Ella solo se encogió de hombros – no deberías haber dicho eso.

- Relájate Quinn. Estamos en un club gay, al cual debo mencionar que tú me has traído.

- Te dije que podíamos ir otro lugar.

- Solo hemos venido por un trago… - me entregó un vaso el cual no conocía su contenido hasta que el liquido de sabor poco familiar pero no desconocido me quemó la garganta. Whisky.

- Dios Berry, a caso me quieres emborrachar.

- Eres tú la que ha estado con dobles intenciones toda la noche - ¿Me está coqueteando?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Cuando estuvimos en el centro de la pista de baile, con Rachel bailando sensualmente en mi contra, comencé a sentirme incomoda. Tenía la sensación de que todas las personas nos miraban y pensaban que éramos novias o algo así.

Me excuse con ella diciéndole que iba por otro trago, solo me asintió y siguió bailando.

Mis manos sudaban y mi pulso era rápido, de verdad necesitaba algo para beber.

- Un Whisky por favor.

Lo bebí de dos tragos y lo lamente de inmediato al sentir el leve mareo.

¡Concéntrate! No puedes emborracharte dos noches seguidas y menos si conduces. Probablemente a Rachel no le importe manejar.

Escaneé la pista en busca de la familiar figura de la morena. Ahí está. Con esa pellirroja….

Antes de reaccionar ya estaba a medio camino con el vaso aferrado aun en mi mano izquierda. A pesar de la música puede escuchar la conversación que tenían.

- ¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado? – decía la desconocida.

- Perdón, pero no estoy sola.

- ¿Y dónde está tu acompañante? Que por cierto es una imbécil por dejarte sola. Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía… - agarró firme sus hombros y se acercó a su boca. Todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza.

Y sin más de un empujón la aleje del espacio personal de Rachel.

- Aquí está la acompañante imbécil – respondí irónica.

- ¡No vuelvas a empujarme!

- ¡Y tú no vuelvas a acercártele! ¿Me entendiste? O te juro que tu linda cara no atraerá a más mujeres.

La pelirroja se fue con un bufido. Y Rachel se aferraba a mi mano. No sabía si lo hacía para tranquilizarme o para llamar mi atención. Creo que ambas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – de a poco dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara - ¿Y tú? No debí haberte dejado sola. De seguro todos te están viendo como un trozo de carne.

- Quinn Fabray ¡¿Estas ebria?!

- ¡No! solo un poco mareada – creo que no sueno convincente, porque se cruza de brazos amenazadoramente – Tú conduces.

Al llegar Rachel me entrego las llaves del auto y ahora ella abrió mi puerta y ayudo a bajarme, creo que ella no está ni siquiera un poco borracha. Busqué en mi bolso las llaves del departamento teniendo éxito vacié todo el contenido en la calle.

- ¡Mierda! – se agachó para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas cuando recordé que tendría o mejor dicho era mi deber invitarla a pasar mientras esperaba el taxi – Puedes llamar a un taxi desde mi teléfono. Tengo café.

- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas, se suponía que debía dejarte en tu casa.

Observaba las fotos que tenía en la sala mientras bebíamos un café. Se detuvo en una donde salíamos Beth y yo. Fue tomada hace un par de semanas por Noah. Es una de mis favoritas

- Tu hija es hermosa ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Tiene un año y tres meses, y bueno salió con los genes de su madre – bromee pero a la vez orgullosa de la belleza de mi hija.

- Eso no lo discuto. No se puede negar que hay genes Fabray aquí.

El tono que usó en sus palabras hizo que el pulso se me acelerara.

¡Qué diablos! Parece que el alcohol está mandando señales equivocadas a mi mente… Y cuerpo.

El teléfono sonó. Era el conserje avisando que el taxi ya había llegado.

Nos dimos un abrazo de modo de despedida. Me sorprendió que no me sintiera incomoda entre sus brazos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estamos a lunes, y no estoy de buenos ánimos. Ayer, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me tuvo todo o gran parte de mi domingo en cama. Santana y Brittany me hicieron una visita relámpago durante la tarde.

Y ahora estoy con la peor cara posible entrando a la oficina.

- No te ves bien hoy – Jesse me interceptaba antes de que pudiera esconderme en mi oficina - ¿Estas enferma?

- Solo un mal fin de semana. Lo que recuerda preguntar si tienes planes para el próximo sábado.

- Estoy libre para ti – dijo usando una falsa pose de seductor – nos tienes algún plan. Britt celebra su cumpleaños, mi han dicho que lleve un invitado.

- ¿Sabes que se referían a tu novio o invitado con fines románticos?

- Solo necesito a alguien que no tenga pareja y que pueda pasar el rato conmigo ese día para no sentirme sola. Como amigo.

- Puedo ser tu amigo esa noche.

- Gracias Jesse. Debo preguntarte algo pero necesito que seas sincero.

- Siempre soy sincero contigo.

- ¿Estás molesto porque me han dado a mí el ascenso?

- ¡No! – grito – Soy un buen amigo y me alegro por ti. Eres perfecta para ese puesto. Tal vez estuve molesto con Finn pero ya está olvidado.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porque – ambos nos abrazamos dejando atrás aquel problema – No es tu culpa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta logrando que ambos no girásemos hacia el espectador no advertido.

Finn Hudson

Jesse se fue sin siquiera saludarlo dejando en evidencia que no sentía ni el mas mínimo agrado a su presencia.

- Hola Quinn.

- Hola – al estar frente a él, inevitable era no pensar en Rachel - ¿Cómo esta Rachel?

- Bien, de hecho me ha dicho que te invite a cenar a casa.

- ¿A cenar?

- Si, el miércoles. Aunque te advierto que no habrá nada de carne.

- Rachel es vegana – acote sin saber como recordaba ese detalle, porque nunca tuvimos una conversación civilizada en el instituto.

- Cierto. Yo siempre lo olvido cuando salimos a cenar – comento riéndose de su propia estupidez – Entonces nos vemos el miércoles.

Me pase el resto de la jornada enfocada exclusivamente en el trabajo. Luego junto con Jesse y Marley fuimos a comer al restaurant en el cual estuve cenando con Rachel.

¡Finn es un estúpido! Llevas casado un año con una mujer y no puedes recordar que es vegana. No sé porque quiere tener hijos sino puede recordar un mínimo detalle como ese. Ser padres es una gran responsabilidad. Y Rachel aun no está preparada, tiene que seguir un par de años en Broadway y luego pensar en hijos…. ¡Rachel Berry no puede tener hijos! No con Finn, porque él es un idiota.

Una sensación desagradable recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme a una feliz familia Hudson.

¿Son celos de…?

¡No! Por supuesto que no tengo celos. Es porque sé que Rachel se merece algo mejor, y Finn no es un mal tipo, pero puedo asegurar que no la hará feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

¡No me lo creo! Manhands es la esposa de tu jefe.

¡Santana! Ya no le digas así.

Es la costumbre, además tú te inventabas la mayoría de los sobrenombres.

Y me siento terrible por ello – estaba preparándome para la cena en casa de los Hudson y Santana llego y tuve que contarle toda la historia, pero no con tanto detalle - ¿Tu no?

Sí, creo que sí. Pero eso no es lo importante… ¿Aun se viste horrible? Llevaba algo con rombos…

No – recordé lo bien que se veía con ese vestido – está más sofisticada, no sé si la reconocerías. Yo no lo hice al principio.

¿Pretendes de verdad ir a esa cena?

¿Por qué no?

Porque, primero que todo te debe odiar – se interpuso en la puerta para que la escuchase – Y segundo… ¿No crees que te puede envenenar? Ósea es muy sospechoso que te invite a cenar…

Por favor es Rachel Berry, nunca dañaría a nadie.

Si, es una exageración, pero quizás te enfrentará en la cena delante de su esposo logrando que te despidan.

Ya tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo – argumente con cansancio – ahora me dejas salir. A Rachel le gusta la puntualidad por si no recuerdas.

No, no lo recuerdo. Me llamas para saber cómo termino tu velada.

Asimilaba el hecho de que conociera tantas cosas de Rachel a que ella fue mi principal objetivo de burlas e insultos en la adolescencia. Necesitaba conocer al que era mi enemigo en ese entonces.

Rachel Berry era hija de un matrimonio gay, uno de sus padres es judío, siempre tuvo claro que iría a Broadway, era buena estudiante – pero no estaba en la lista de honor como yo, ¡Ja! – horneaba galletas para pedir disculpas, estaba en club glee, nunca tuvo novio – en Lima – y todas las mañanas usaba su elíptica…. Creo que esa es una explicación a sus increíbles piernas….

Alguien tocó la ventanilla de mi auto.

Hola Quinn, - me dio la mejor sonrisa – Te vi estacionarte, pero como no bajabas pensé que algo podía estar mal.

Solo hacia una llamada, ¿Cómo estas Rach? – el apodo salió sin mi permiso, pero a ella no le pareció extraño.

De maravilla, ¿Pasamos a la casa?

Finn hablaba por teléfono en la sala dando una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Está hablando con su amigo – dijo ella molesta – Quería invitarle para que te conociera. Cree que pueden ser una linda pareja – su tono molesto se hizo más palpable.

¡¿Qué?!

Tranquila, ya me encargue de que Sam no se acerque a un radio de dos millas de ti. Estas a salvo de ese tipo – me entrego una copa de vino – lo que significa que me debes un favor.

¿Un favor? – _Que podía querer Rachel Berry de Quinn Fabray - _¿Y qué quieres?

Mmm…. No lo tengo decidido, pero te lo haré saber pronto.

Agradecí que no estuviera bebiendo de mi copa porque quizás le hubiera escupido en la cara. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que sonaba? No es que me provocara algo….

Mis manos aferraron la cruz de oro que llevaba colgando en mi cuello. Se sentía más pesada que de costumbre. Como si debiera sentirme culpable por algo, que obviamente está relacionado con la morena apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina.

Lo siento.

¿Por qué?

Por todo lo que hice. Te hice creer que eras un fenómeno, pero en realidad yo estaba tan celosa de la confianza que mostrabas a pesar de lo que decían o dije de ti.

Te mentiría si dijera que te he perdonado – mi estomago se revolvió de la culpa – Pero al menos no te guardo rencor. Vamos a intentarlo ¿ok?

Ok. Gracias.

Necesito que me perdone. Y lo voy a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste.

La cena estaba exquisita. Y todo lo había cocinado Rachel. Lo único malo – que no tiene relación con la comida- fue escuchar de la mano de Finn la historia con lujos y detalles de cómo se conocieron, su primera cita y su boda. Tal vez si no estuviera sola no me sería tan amargo escuchar la felicidad de otras personas.

Sam se excusó de no poder asistir esta noche – comenzó cauteloso y mirando de reojo a su esposa – Pero nos ha invitado a su casa el sábado. Tu también estas invitada Quinn. Le he hablado de ti y quiere….

¡Finn! Ya hablamos de esto…

Seria agradable poder ir y conocer a tu amigo – interrumpí– Pero tengo planes.

¿Con Jesse?

Bueno Jesse va como mi acompañante, es el cumpleaños de una amiga – dije recordando que quizás Finn había escuchado mi conversación con mi amigo – Ambos no tenemos pareja y…

¿Cuál es la necesidad de asistir con pareja? – cuestionó Rachel, específicamente a mí – Yo fui al baile de graduación sola – _Golpe bajo._

Solo lo hago para tener una pareja de baile – intenté bromear, pero no funcionó.

Voy a traer el postre.

Finn se terminó su comida y comenzó a tararear una canción de melodía familiar.

Rachel se demoraba más de lo debido.

Voy a ayudar a Rach.

Si quieres voy yo – me ofrecí – no me molesta.

De acuerdo. Gracias.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Rachel descansando contra el mostrador. Contemple cada uno de sus detalles con descaro aprovechando que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

_Tiene unas bonitas pestañas_

Viene a ayudarte con el postre.

Eres muy amable Quinn.

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de probar tu deliciosa cena.

¿Te ha gustado? – sonaba ilusionada.

Repito, estaba deliciosa.

Bien, espera a probar el postre - _¿me está coqueteando? Su voz así lo sugiere._

Me pase en silencio cuando nos servimos el postre y cuando Finn me invitó a la sala para hablar de negocios apenas le prestaba atención.

¿Quién es esta nueva Rachel?

Otro día en el trabajo. Actualmente estoy revisando los requisitos que quiere mi nuevo cliente. Llevo cerca de cinco horas revisando punto por punto, Jesse ya esta alegando porque quiere ir a comer.

Pide a Marley que llame a ese local de comida china y nos traigan a la oficina.

Que sea sushi.

Marley se unió a nosotros a comer ya que no quería ir sola a el restaurant, obviamente pidió sushi vegano – ni siquiera sabía que existía – creo que somos los únicos en este piso.

¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Kitty? – me preguntó Marley.

La chica rubia ¿No?

Si, ella. Resulta que el sábado pasado salió con su amigo gay a un club nuevo. Uno que queda a unas cuadras de sonde vamos a comer a veces.

Mhmm…

Y bueno, me comento que te vio ahí. Con una morena bailando y que luego tuviste un cruce de palabras con otra chica…

¿A qué viene todo esto? – pregunté un poco borde. Jesse había dejado de comer para concentrarse en mi respuesta – Si, era yo. Salí con una amiga que es nueva en la ciudad.

Es un local gay ¿Lo sabías?

¿Qué tiene de malo? Kitty es hetero y fue ahí.

Yo solo espero que no sea Santana – explicó – Britt no se merece que la engañen.

¿Piensas que tengo algo con San? Por favor – Jesse me acompañó con su risa en mi incredulidad – Si estuviera teniendo una aventura con alguien comprometido, no me expondría en lugares públicos.

Lo siento, yo no quise ser entrometida…

Está bien Marley. Solo dile a Kitty que no sea tan chismosa.

Trate de no darle más vueltas al asunto pero en mi cabeza seguía tratando de analizar esta nueva versión de Rachel. Que no solo había cambiado su forma de vestir.

Todo ese nerviosismo que me invade cuando estamos cerca es debido a que ya no es la inocente y tierna chica que conocí en Lima…. ¿Tierna?, quiero decir inofensiva.

¡Quinn! Si no te apresuras te juro que me voy solo a la fiesta.

¡Qué molesto eres Jesse! – grité desde mi dormitorio – Ya casi. Cinco minutos

Cinco minutos, sino me voy.

En la sala me encontré cara a cara con un aburrido Jesse. Es entendible si esperas durante una hora.

Decidimos ir taxi ya que ninguno de los dos quería ser el conductor designado y no poder beber.

La fiesta sería en casa del hermano mayor de Britt. Una mansión cerca de la costa.

¿Y cuando regresa Puckerman con Beth?

Mañana cerca del mediodía. Estoy muy ansiosa.

Ha sido un poco más de una semana. No seas exagerada.

Es que la extraño muchísimo. Cuando tengas una hija o hijo lo entenderás.

Amo los niños, pero todavía no es tiempo para ser padre.

La fiesta estaba llegando al clímax cuando entramos por la puerta principal. Britt ya estaba ebria bailando con dos chicas, por consecuencia Santana debía estar en un rincón, molesta y sobria.

Britt se nos acerco dando pequeños saltitos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – la abrace, para luego entregar mi regalo.

Gracias Quinnie. ¡Hola Jesse!, gracias por venir.

Gracias por la invitación – corrigió Jesse abrazando también a la rubia – Aquí está mi regalo – hizo entrega también de su presente.

Vamos, deben probar todo lo que tiene que ofrecer el bar de la fiesta. No pueden salir de aquí sobrios.

Santana estaba desaparecida en la fiesta, así que me dedique a pasar el rato con mi acompañante y con algunos amigos en común que tenía con la cumpleañera y su novia.

Y fue ahí cuando reconocí a la pelirroja atrevida del club. Sentía que me observaban mientras bailaba con Jesse. Ella estaba acompañada de dos chicas, una de ellas la conocía porque era vecina de Brittany y San.

Me levanto la copa que tenía en su mano a modo de brindis.

Voy al baño.

En realidad no iba al baño. Subí las escaleras y esperé a que la pelirroja se dignara a aparecer.

No me decepcioné.

Dime rubia, ¿Rachel sabe que estás con ese niño bonito en una fiesta?

¿Qué quieres? Un momento…. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿La has estado siguiendo?

Eso no te importa, tú no eres su novia.

Entonces porque te importa si ella sabe con quién y donde estoy.

Porque si no la quieres para ti deja de tratarla como si fuera de tu propiedad…

Tú nunca tendrías una oportunidad con ella. Además está casada.

¿Qué? – la sorpresa se notaba en su rostro – ella no mencionó eso cuando…

¿Cuándo qué? – la ansiedad por qué me respondiera me hizo acercarme amenazadoramente a ella – Responde.

Nada, olvídalo.

¡Espera!

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Puede seguirla, pero había algo dentro de mí que no quería escuchar de su boca la respuesta tan obvia. Pero era otra persona era la que me debía una explicación.

Me pase al balcón de uno de los dormitorios.

Tomé mi celular y marqué.

_Que responda ella. Que responda ella. Que responda ella._

Aló

Hola Finn, - por supuesto que la suerte no es algo cotidiano en mi vida – habla Quinn.

¡Hola Quinn! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Rachel está bien?

¿Rachel?

Si, salió hace una hora en dirección a tu casa. Me ha dicho que hoy iban a salir por cuarta vez esta semana. Me alegra mucho que se hayan vuelto tan cercanas.

Si - _¿Por cuarta vez? ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Berry?!_

¿Y para que llamabas?

Para… - _piensa en algo que no delate a su esposa. Que obviamente no es primera vez que miente esta semana – _Yo… quería saber, si tu amigo esta aun dispuesto para invitarme a cenar junto a ustedes.

¿Qué pasa con Jesse?

Jesse es solo mi amigo. Tengo que colgar en estos momentos. Hablamos luego.

Mi intuición femenina me indicaba en el posible lugar que se encontraba Rachel.

Crucé por la mar de gente que se encontraba en la sala bailando. Mi objetivo era la puerta principal para poder ir en busca de Berry recriminarle que me estuviera involucrando en las mentiras que le decía a su esposo y de paso comentarle el mal gusto que tiene. En serio ¡¿Qué le vio a esa tipa?!

Jesse estaba conversando con Santana y cuando me vieron me empezaron hacer señas para que me uniera a ellos.

Aquí está mi segunda rubia favorita.

Veo que estas disfrutando mucho de la fiesta – dije irónica mirando a su novia bailar ahora con un chico – Creo que ya me voy, ¿Jesse?

O no, yo me quedo. Quiero esperar el pastel.

Como quieras.

¿Por qué te vas? Estabas ansiosa hoy por la tarde.

Beth llega mañana. No quiero que vea a su madre con resaca.

¿Puedes venir a casa durante la semana para ver a Beth?

Siempre.

Le había dicho al taxista que me esperara mientras iba a la entada del club a preguntarle a Mike si Rachel estaba allí. Adelantando a toda la fila de personas nuevamente me acerque al portero de la otra noche.

Pasa rubia.

No, la verdad es que busco a Mike.

Hoy tiene libre.

Regrese a mi departamento pensando en que iba poder conciliar el sueño, pero el solo hecho de imaginarme a Rachel con otra persona me angustiaba.

Esa noche me quedé dormida con mi anuario escolar, en la página donde Berry estaba junto a sus compañeros del club glee. Cuando usaba esas escandalosas faldas y calcetas hasta las rodillas… eso hizo que la angustia desapareciera.


	4. Chapter 4

Domingo, tres de la tarde y se podía decir que mi vida estaba completa al tener a Beth nuevamente en mis brazos.

Había ido al aeropuerto a esperar su regreso, luego junto a Noah nos fuimos a mi departamento para almorzar.

Mi relación con el era única y exclusivamente como amigo y padre de Beth. A pesar de que habíamos terminado hace unos pocos meses, no había rencor o conversaciones pendientes que nos pudiera retener a tener una linda amistad.

Tu madre quiere que vayas de visita antes de navidad.

Sí, estoy planeando una visita a Lima muy pronto.

¿Estás bien? Te veo distraída.

Es solo el trabajo – me tome un segundo para mirar a Beth que se había quedado dormida - ¿Y cómo fue todo el viaje? Te trato bien mi papá.

Obvio, soy como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Y bueno, Beth algunas veces lloraba porque creo que te extrañaba. Nunca se han separado por tanto tiempo.

Cerca del anochecer Noah se fue, tenía que trabajar por la mañana y venia cansado. Trabaja en una empresa de yates. Él los vendía.

Miré unos minutos a Beth dormir en su cuna. Reflejaba tanta paz que eso me hacía sentir paz a mí.

Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Sin ella seguiría siendo una perra egoísta y manipuladora. No voy a ser esa persona de nuevo. Nunca.

Me encanta ser madre.

Tuve que cruzar casi toda la ciudad para poder llegar a la casa de la señora Puckerman, mamá de Noah y quien algunas ocasiones cuidaba a Beth, cuando no podía la niñera. Era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba como para que cuidara a Beth.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi oficina, pero antes choqué con algún imbécil y su café - al menos estaba frio- arruinando mi blusa blanca.

No me detuve a pedir disculpas solo quería poder llegar a mi oficina y creer que podría encerrarme ahí hasta que el horrible día terminara.

Buenos días Quinn.

No son tan buenos para mi Marley.

Creo que en el armario de tu oficina hay algunas blusas aun.

No sé qué sería de mí sin ti Marley. Si puedo hacer algo por ti solo pídelo.

Un aumento de sueldo no me vendría al – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Eso lo puedo hacer. Gracias Marley…. Y si alguien me busca, no estoy disponible aunque sea de vida o muerte. Y eso va para Jesse también.

Entre a la privacidad de mi oficina y comprobé que armario si tenía algunas blusas y faldas, y uno que otro par de zapatos.

Al parecer mi día esta volviéndose cada vez mejor desde ahora.

Mi sonrisa de suficiencia no duró mucho pues la puerta se abría de golpe cuando estaba en pleno cambio de ropa.

¡Ah! ¿No sabes que se golpea? – cuestioné a la morena que estaba petrificada en la puerta.

Lo siento Quinn, yo le dije que no podía entrar pero no hizo….

Está bien Marley, yo me encargo.

Rachel salía de trance al mismo tiempo que terminaba con mis botones. Por un momento pensé que me pediría disculpas o que se iría.

Me senté en la silla tras el escritorio y esperé su siguiente movimiento, que fue rodear el mueble que nos separaba y voltear i silla para que quedáramos frente a frente.

Llamaste a Finn.

Si ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¡Oh, si yo te diré que! Te estás inventando falsas salidas de amigas para ir a revolcarte con estúpidas pelirrojas.

_Este es el momento en que niega todo y pide por mi silencio._

Es cierto.

Y lo dices así de tranquila – le recrimine. Si hay algo que se que le molesta es que la recriminen.

¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Te afecta en algo a ti? Dime Quinn, cuéntame en que te afecta que me acueste con otras personas.

¡No me afecta que lo hagas con otras personas! Lo que si me molesta es que me involucres a mí en tus mentiras. Finn es….

Tu no conoces mi matrimonio con Finn, así ahórrate comentarios sobre moral.

Yo solo quiero que dejes de ser esta desconocida.

Tú nunca me conociste Quinn Fabray.

Bueno, era aceptable decir que no la conocía teniendo en cuenta toda nuestra historia en la adolescencia. No pude decir nada porque Rachel debía estar ya en ascensor cuando reaccioné. No tenía derecho a actuar tan agresiva. Fue su error, ella sabe que es un riesgo que Finn se entere, y más aun si yo no tenía idea de estar enredada en su mentira.

No pude seguir pensando en Rachel, pues Marley entraba preocupada.

¿Puedo preguntar que quería esa mujer? Se veía bastante alterada cuando salió.

Somos conocidas, y ella quería hablar sobre…. ¿Sabes qué? No tiene importancia. Olvidémonos de que ocurrió. Porque no vamos a comer.

Porque faltan tres horas para la hora de colación.

Bien. Entonces ayúdame a preparar estos informes

Logre terminar el día sin otros incidentes. Es más, Finn me dio permiso para salir antes de horario regular. Así que solo debía ir en busca de Beth e ir a casa a descansar. Planeaba llamar a mi madre para programar una vista durante algunos días a fin de mes.

El estacionamiento de la empresa eran dos subterráneos, no eran muy grandes. Antes de llegar a mi auto sentí unos pasos. La horrible sensación de que alguien me seguía me atemorizaba desde que llegue al subterráneo que ahora más que nunca se podía apreciar la poca iluminación de los tubos fluorescentes y como nadie mas había salido estaba repleto de coches, que no me dejaban distinguir si alguien andaba por ahí. Aceleré mis pasos hasta poder entrar al vehículo.

¡Lo acepto! Estaba asustada. Creí que alguien podía…

¡Mierda! – grite cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió.

Un cuerpo se presionó contra el mío y tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta que era Rachel la que estaba sentada en mis piernas, acariciando con su rostro contra mi cuello. No sabía bien si quería darle un golpe o abrazarla del alivio.

¿Te he asustado? – dijo divertida.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? – cerró la puerta y hubo un concurso de miradas, que ella ganó. De repente se hacía más difícil respirar.

Nunca había sido abordada por una chica en un estacionamiento.

¿Abordada? No sé exactamente a lo que te refieres pero podemos llegar a entendernos.

Y sin más me besó. Si, así de simple me besó. No debía corresponder el beso pero mi cuerpo actuó por inercia, cerré mis ojos y comencé a mover mis labios. Mientras me debatía entre sí dejar o no participar a mi lengua, Rachel gimió. _Ese gemido. _No hubo dudas, mi lengua salió a pedir la entrada acariciando su labio inferior. Su sabor me hizo gemir en esta ocasión.

Debía admitir que besarla era excitante. Probablemente porque inconscientemente besar a una mujer lo veía como algo que no debía hacer y menos con una mujer casada. Esto estaba mal en tantos niveles que decidí desconectarme de mi lado racional. Mi cuerpo quería esto, y lo iba a obtener.

Aprovechemos la comodidad de tu coche – bajó la palanca para que el asiento se reclinara haciéndome caer de golpe – ¿Mejor?

No pude responder – ni pensaba hacerlo – por su boca que ahora se tomaba su tiempo besando la piel sensible de mi cuello. Mis manos temblaban de los nervios a mis costados, cuando se dio cuenta las llevó hacia su trasero…. Y yo instintivamente le di un apretón.

Gracias a eso me di cuenta por que los hombres están tan obsesionados con ellos, ¡Son espectaculares! Pero creo que se sentiría mejor tocar sin su vestido de por medio. Entonces me atreví a recorrer sus muslos empujando cada vez más el vestido para terminar de nuevo en su trasero, ahora tocando su ropa interior. El calor que desprendía su piel era impresionante, al igual que su olor. Necesitaba sentir.

Una vez que logré esquivar las bragas húmedas y tuve mi primer contacto con sus pliegues resbaladizos sentí que podía llegar al orgasmo solamente tocando y escuchando a Rachel. Sus gemidos y peticiones.

El latido entre mis piernas pasó a segundo plano, mi único objetivo era hacer llegar a Rachel primero.

¡Oh dios! Quinn… sigue, no te atrevas a parar – más que una orden se escuchó como una súplica, que estaba más que entusiasta para cumplir – necesito…

¿Qué necesitas? – pregunte a la vez que frotaba su clítoris hinchado con la punta de mis dedos mientras ella jadeaba en mi cuello.

Envolvió su mano en mi muñeca y por un momento creí que quería que me detuviese, pero solo guio mis dedos a su entrada. Me invadió el pánico de no saber qué hacer.

Solo debo pensar en lo que me gusta a mi…. Porque ambas somos mujeres. Sé cómo tratar a una mujer.

Introduje tentativamente un dedo, y creo que es una de las cosas más eróticas que he hecho. Era tan húmedo y cálido…Tan perfecto.

Muévete.

¿Así está bien? – mi voz se había vuelto ronca.

Justo así... Agrega otro…. Ahora más rápido…

La incómoda posición no ayudaba mucho con los movimientos, pero eso no me detuvo para hacer disfrutar a Rachel, que cada vez podía controlar menos sus gemidos.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca placer que me envió al borde de mi orgasmo, a la vez que sentía como se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos. Estaba cerca.

Se cuando una mujer tiene un orgasmo. Y cuando Rachel arqueó su espalda y dijo mi nombre… lo había conseguido.

Seguimos en la misma posición hasta cuando su replicas cesaron y la respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Eso fue bueno – comentó mientras besaba cariñosamente mi mandíbula.

¿Solo bueno?

Increíble, el mejor sexo que he tenido.

¿Enserio?

No – una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro – para que hubiese sido el mejor implicaría que ambas estuviésemos desnudas y no quedarme con la duda si te puedo hacer llegar… Aunque siendo sincera – coló su mano por mi falda llegando a mi ropa interior arruinada – eso no es una duda.

La miré en silencio mientras se bajaba del coche y alisaba algunos pliegues de su vestido.

¿Debo decir algo? Se supone, porque ella está ahí para sin decir nada, y seguro quiere que sea yo quien rompa el hielo.

Esto fue inesperado.

¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó repentinamente vulnerable.

Rach, esto que sucedió ahora estuvo mal, muy mal. No se repetirá – sentencie mas para mí que para ella – pero no me arrepiento.

Agacho la cabeza y sonrió tímida.

Me recordó a la Rachel Berry de hace años.

Adiós Quinn.

Adiós Rach.

Mientras iba camino a buscar a Beth, Noah me llamo diciendo que estaban donde Santana porque se habían encontrado en un parque cercano y la latina los invito a cenar. Así que tuve que cambiar de dirección hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Britt fue la que me recibió con abrazo efusivo, mientras me contaba que estaba jugando con Beth. Mi hija se llevaba de maravilla con la rubia bailarina. Quizás porque Brittany es una de las pocas personas que pueden llegar a saber lo que quiere un bebé con exactitud.

Beth es muy inteligente – me felicitó – puede decir San.

¿Enserio?

Sí, creo que podría aprender hablar antes de tiempo.

En la sala estaba Beth sentada en la alfombra jugando con unas revistas, mientras que Noah y Santana bebían una cerveza en el sofá.

Cuando me vio soltó un gritito de felicidad y estiro sus brazos para que la cargara.

Hola amor, ¿Me extrañaste? – su respuesta fue llevar sus manitos a mi cara sonriendo – Hola chicos.

Hey rubia, estábamos hablando de ti.

¿De mi? Espero que no sea nada malo

Le estaba diciendo a Puck que ahora eras la guía turística de Berry, y él quiere conocerla.

¿La quieres conocer? ¿Por qué?

Porque ando en busca de una judía…

Rachel está casada con mi jefe.

¡No! no era en ese sentido. Es para que alguien acompañe a mi mamá a la iglesia…

A la sinagoga querrás decir. Se puede saber desde cuando te importa la religión.

Siempre me ha importado. Quizás no tanto como mamá pero me importa. Y mi hermana ya no va siempre, por eso quería preguntarle a esa tal Rachel si le interesaba ir.

Me has convencido. Le preguntare mañana.

¿Te sigues viendo con ella? – dijo Santana con incredulidad.

Opte por no responder y darle atención a mi hija que jugaba con mi colgante de cruz.

En mis sueños revivía cada momento con Rachel en mi coche. No iba a torturarme diciéndome que estaba mal, porque lo sabía. Solo debía preocuparme de que quedara en el pasado, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Así que cuando me levante la mañana siguiente no pensé más en eso.

Pero sería más fácil sino me hubiera dejado esas marcas en el cuello.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Quinn! –Santana sonaba molesta – Te he estado hablando y tu pareces estar en la luna.

Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

Te decía que podíamos coordinar juntas el viaje a Lima.

Bien.

Quinn, te conozco porque eres mi mejor amiga… ¿Qué está pasando? Hace días te veo ansiosa y un poco a la defensiva.

¿De qué estás hablando? Solo estoy un poco estresada con el trabajo.

Mi amiga no creyó mi escusa, pero lo dejó pasar. Santana era una de las personas que mejor me conocía, además tenía el don de la intuición.

Hablando de trabajo – dijo sonriendo – Me encontré con Berry en tu oficina. Iba con su esposo.

¿Cómo reaccionó? – me interese de la nada en el tema de conversación – ¿Te gritó?

No, la verdad es como si no le hubiera hecho la vida imposible. Me sorprendió su nueva imagen. Esta bastante buena…. Y sus piernas…

¡Santana! – la interrumpí golpeando la mesa de aquel local en el cual nos bebíamos una café – Tienes novia así que no termines esa frase.

Comentar lo sexy que es una persona no es engañar – comento ofendida – Hablando de sexy… Tu secretaria no se queda atrás.

Marley tiene apenas veinte. No te atrevas a cercártele.

Solo serian cinco años. He estado con mujeres de cerca de los cuarentas.

No necesito saber de tus aventuras sexuales.

Probablemente Santana podría entender mi desliz con Rachel, ella ha tenido bastantes. Pero lo que me retiene es que si lo digo a alguien no podré negarlo más.

Han pasado diez días. Diez días desde que la vi. Ella no me ha buscado y yo mucho menos, se podría decir que me estoy escondiendo del matrimonio Hudson.

_Matrimonio Hudson._

Mi estomago da vueltas de solo pensar en la pareja. No sé si es la culpa o algún otro sentimiento que no reconozco o no quiero reconocer aun.

Caminamos donde teníamos estacionado nuestros coches.

Berry me dio su número de teléfono – confesó San antes de despedirnos en la acera – Me dijo que podríamos salir.

¿Y con qué intensiones lo dijo? – mi voz goteaba de ira.

¡Hey! ¿Crees que Berry tiene otras intenciones conmigo? Tiene esposo Quinn, es hetero.

Me vas a negar que nuca te has acostado con una mujer casada que dice ser hetero.

Pero…. Es Berry, ella nunca tendría otras intenciones. No es su estilo.

¿La conoces? Dime Santana de verdad crees conocer a Rachel Hudson.

No debe ser distinta a la Rachel Berry del instituto.

Yo no estaría tan segura – murmuré por lo bajo.

Esa noche llamé a Santana y le hice jurar que no intentaría nada con Rachel, no es que desconfiara de mi amiga porque sé que a pesar de ser a veces una perra, ella está enamorada de Britt y no haría nada para dañarla, de la que desconfiaba era de Rachel. Al principio se molestó conmigo por pensar que sería capaz de engañar a su novia pero prometió que no haría nada.

La escena del estacionamiento llena mis pensamientos. Creí poder olvidar y que esa situación no me afectara. Pero es inevitable para mi subconsciente, ya que cuando tengo un minuto para descansar mis pensamientos se van a Rachel. Necesito estar concentrada en el trabajo excesivamente o estar cuidando de Beth para no pensar en ella.

Al parecer será necesario que hablemos para aclarar lo sucedido.

Sería ideal tener el numero del móvil de ella, porque no quiero arriesgarme a llamar a su casa y que Finn conteste.

El señor Hudson te quiere ver en su oficina.

¿Ahora? – pregunté mirando el reloj de mi muñeca, en diez minutos terminaba la jornada de la mañana.

Si, ¿Quieres que te esperemos para comer?

No es necesario.

Estaba en ascensor buscando una escusa por si Hudson se le ocurría invitarme a cenar de nuevo junto a su esposa.

Su secretaria me dijo que esperara unos minutos porque Finn estaba ocupado.

Empecé a revisar unos mensajes de Puck que contaba que este jueves era el cumpleaños de Jake, su hermano y quería llevar a Beth a una pequeña comida familiar que tendrían en casa de su madre.

Mientras respondía el mensaje escuche la voz de la secretaria a mis espaldas.

Que tenga un buen día señora Hudson.

Gracias – su voz melodiosa.

Mi corazón latía rápido y me costaba respirar…. ¿Le había contado a su esposo lo sucedido? ¡Oh dios! Estoy acabada. Mierda, como fui tan estúpida…

¿Quinn?

Rachel – me aclare la garganta para pasar el nerviosismo - ¿Qué haces acá?

Como sabes, mi esposo trabaja aquí. Tenía que hablar con él.

Oh, bien…

¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en la oficina del jefe? – de la nada paso de la sorpresa de encontrarnos cara a cara, a su tono de voz coqueto – ¿Te has metido en problemas Quinn?

No… yo…Tu – miré por encima de su hombro a la otra chica en la habitación que nos miraba con curiosidad – El señor Hudson me llamo para que viniera.

El señor Hudson ¿Eh?

Si, ahora si me permites debo ir a hablar con él.

¿No te despides Quinnie? Un abrazo aunque sea, ¿No me vas a desconocer ahora?

Debemos hablar – dije bajando la voz solo para que ella escuchara.

Pasa el domingo por la mañana… Finn irá a jugar golf con Sam. No tendremos interrupciones.

¡No! podemos juntarnos el jueves.

¿Ansiosa? Bien, entonces será el jueves. Tú me llamas y me dices a la hora que debo estar y en qué lugar.

No tengo tu número.

Pídeselo a Santana.

Y sin más salió en dirección al ascensor. Con un movimiento exagerado de sus caderas que me hizo sonrojar al darme cuenta que había estado mirando notoriamente.

La secretaria tenía una sonrisa sugerente pintada en la cara, que la borre con solo darle una de mis miradas frías. Exclusivamente reservadas para los pervertidos que creían que estaban siendo seductores al mirar mi trasero.

Abrí la puerta después de unos golpes y me quede en el umbral esperando a que Finn levantara la vista.

Quinn, pasa. Ven, toma asiento – al darme cuenta de lo normal que se comportaba todo el temor desapareció – estuviste desaparecida, hace días que no logro atraparte. Quería hablar contigo.

Estoy con mucho trabajo – dije a modo de explicación.

¿Te estás quejando? – bromeó.

No, por supuesto que no. Adoro mi trabajo.

Magnifico – soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata – Pero no es de trabajo lo que quiero hablar. Es sobre Rachel.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Quería saber si todo entre ustedes está bien. Porque durante una semana son inseparables y ahora Rachel ha pasado toda la semana en casa evitando responderme cuando pregunto si tiene planes contigo. Se han peleado o…

Finn – lo interrumpía para que dejara de lado las divagaciones – como he dicho esta semana estuve un poco ocupada, pero ya tenemos planes para el jueves.

Oh, ¡Qué bien! Me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

Bueno, ¿Eso era todo?

Si, si…. Te puedes retirar.

No alcanzaba a salir a comer por lo que me quede en mi oficina con una estúpida migraña de tantos problemas y mentiras.

Jueves por la mañana y yo voy inmersa en una conversación con Jesse sobre un nuevo proyecto en el cual decidí trabajar con él.

Ya había enviado un mensaje a Rachel para que nos encontráramos en un bar cerca de mi departamento después del trabajo. Ella había respondido con un simple "está bien" pero quince minutos después había mando otro explicando que no podríamos juntarnos, pues se había olvidado que tenía planes con Santana.

Decir que estaba molesta era un eufemismo.

Así que podríamos salir a comer.

¿Qué? – en algún momento de la conversación me había perdido.

Me has dicho que Beth va a salir con Puckerman – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?

Jesse… se que somos amigos – comencé cautelosa – pero debo preguntar si tienes algunas dobles intenciones con eso de salir a cenar.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! eres mi amiga. Y así se quedara por siempre.

Me agradaría la idea en otro momento, pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

Vamos Quinn, no seas antipática. Podemos invitar a Marley y cenamos todos en tu departamento. Por favor di que sí.

¡Bien! Pero no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde.

Pensé en llamar a Santana y sacarle un poco de información sobre su junta con Rachel, pero deseché la idea, porque tan solo esta mañana había hablado con ella por el número telefónico. No quería parecer obsesionada con Berry o algo así.

Tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes que ella. Como por ejemplo…. Esta noche. Si, esta noche pasaría un rato agradable con mis amigos.

Noah cambiaba de pañal a Beth y yo arreglaba un bolso con todo lo necesario para Beth.

A pesar de que no es un buen novio, Noah Puckerman es un excelente papá.

Despídete de mamá – Beth instintivamente me buscó con la mirada y agitó su manito.

Nos vemos cariño… No hagas enojar a papá ¿Si? – besé su frente – mañana la quiero temprano aquí ¿Entendido Noah?

O porque no mejor tu vas a buscarla temprano a casa y la llevas donde la niñera.

No me da el tiempo. Así que te espero a las ocho en punto.

Ocho en punto – repitió tomando el bolso en su mano libre.

Ok, cualquier cosa me avisas. Recuerda las medidas de la leche….

Ya Quinn, me lo has repetido como veinte veces. Me las sé de memoria.

Entonces diviértanse.

Los miré por la ventana subir a la camioneta de Noah hasta que desaparecieron por la calle, y como si fuera una señal el coche de Jesse se estacionó en el lugar recientemente ocupado. Jesse y Marley bajaron cargando un par de bolsas y sonrieron cuando me vieron parada en la ventana.

No necesitaban traer tantas cosas – comente abriendo la puerta – solo vamos ser los tres.

¿No has invitado a Brittany y Santana?

Santana tenía que salir – omití el hecho que fuera con la esposa de nuestro jefe, lo menos que quería hacer era entrar en detalles sobre Rachel – Y Britt tiene turno hasta las nueve. Llega muy cansada, así que no quise que se comprometiera.

Más para nosotros entonces – dijo Jesse agitando una botella de tequila.

¡Jesse! No podemos beber. Mañana trabajamos.

Eso dije yo pero no quiso escucharme. Decía que tú estabas de acuerdo.

Como si quisiera llegar ebria a la oficina. No necesito otro motivo para que me despidan.

¿Cuántos motivos tienes?

Al menos podemos comer algo antes de beber. No es lo ideal tener el estomago vacio – dije tratando de evitar la pregunta de Marley.

Al parecer funcionó porque Jesse se fue corriendo a la cocina como un niño y Marley se llevo unas cuantas bolsas con ella.

Mi noche iba estupendamente cuando Santana decidió llamarme. No entendí mucho las intenciones que tenia al hacerlo porque lo único que entendí en su borrachera fue "Nos la estamos pasando increíble, a la próxima te nos unes".

Esta más que claro que ambas deben estar ebrias en algún bar.

Cientos de escenas no muy agradables cruzaban por mi cabeza, y todas involucraban a Santana rompiendo la promesa que me hizo.

Esa llamada fue hace dos horas.

Marley estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa – Jesse preguntaba por quinta.

No, voy a acompañar a Quinn para terminarnos la botella. Luego pido un taxi, no te preocupes.

No dejes que beba más. Recuerda que no acostumbra a hacerlo – me dijo por lo bajo.

Ambos la miramos ir a tropezones al baño. Negué con la cabeza y me despedí de mi amigo.

Cuando los minutos pasaron y todavía no regresaba comencé a preocuparme de que la haya podido suceder algo.

¿Marley?

Golpearon la puerta principal.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? ¿Jesse? Lo bueno es que no tenía que preocuparme que fuera un ladrón porque había un guardia que trabajaba de noche y no dejaba entrar a nadie desconocido.

¿Pero…? ¡Santana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Yo y Rach quisimos hacerte una visita – por primera vez tomaba una mirada de la pequeña morena que se apoyaba en mi amiga - ¿Es un mal momento?

Apareces en mi departamento ebria a las tres de la madrugada y preguntas si es un mal momento….

No estás con pijama así que no estabas durmiendo – dijo Rachel mirándome de pies a cabeza.

¿Sabe Finn donde estas? – soltó un bufido – Entren voy a llamar a un taxi.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! queremos celebrar contigo.

O parece que alguien está celebrando sin nosotros – Santana le mostro donde estaba la botella y dos vasos - ¿Con quién estas?

Yo…

Vamos Quinn, no es una pregunta tan difícil – dijo Rachel ¿Está enojada? Comencé a sonreír al darme cuenta que eran celos.

Eso no les importa, ahora esperen sentadas mientras llamo a un taxi.

Me acerqué al teléfono, pero Rachel fue más rápida y lo tomo antes. Trate de quitárselo de las manos pero su tamaño no hace justicia a la fuerza que tiene.

¿Con quién estas?

Eso no te importa, dame el teléfono. Rachel…

Es porque salí con Santana ¿No? dime Quinn, ¿Estás celosa? ¿Querías tenerme exclusivamente para ti esta noche?

Yo no soy la que se comporta como lunática – miré a San por si se daba cuenta de nuestra conversación pero estaba más concentrada en el vaso – Santana deja de beber.

Me hizo caso y golpeo el vaso contra la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido.

¿Quinn? – se escuchó desde mi habitación. Marley.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio. Santana sorprendida y Rachel aun más enojada, si eso es posible.

¿Te estás tirando a una mujer?

No es lo que parece – respondí mirando desesperadamente a mi habitación. Eso no era parte de mi plan para los celos de Rachel – Es Marley.

¡Marley! Ahora entiendo porque me querías lejos de ella.

Cállate Santana.

No te preocupes, es común tener una fantasía con tu secretaria.

¡¿Tu secretaria?! ¿Estás tirándote a tu secretaria? - Rachel se acercó peligrosamente de donde se había escuchado la voz - ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? ¿Tu hija está en casa?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir?

Que sería de muy mal gusto que trajeras a tu secretaria para tirártela si tu hija está aquí.

¡No! ella no está aquí – respondí molesta ¿Quién se cree que soy? - ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

La clase de persona que lo hace en un estacionamiento con la esposa de su jefe – me gritó.

Santana parecía que se le había quitado la borrachera de la pura impresión. Mientras que yo estaba enojada, pero no tanto como Rachel que respiraba agitadamente.

En ese mal momento Marley decide aparecer. Con mi pijama puesto.

Vine por un vaso de agua – explicó cuando todas las miradas cayeron en ella.

Adelante, estás en tu casa ¿No? – escupió con veneno.

Rachel, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

No te moleste Fabray, traje mi coche. No quiero interrumpir tu velada romántica.

Se fue dando un portazo. Santana parecía que había entrado en shock porque aun no decía nada y tampoco se movía.

Siempre supe que estabas obsesionada con ella.

Y sin decir más se fue también.

¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

Nada, no te preocupes. Supongo que te quedaras a dormir. La habitación de invitados esta preparada.

Si, ya lo sé. Tome prestado un pijama.


	6. Chapter 6

Explícame de nuevo por que estamos aquí.

Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Rachel – dije aburrida.

Actualmente me encontraba en mi coche con Beth y las brittana. Frente a la casa del matrimonio Hudson. Todavía sentía que no era cien por ciento correcto venir hasta su casa y exigirle una disculpa, y luego aclararle que yo y Marley no teníamos nada.

Se escuchaba más fácil de lo que iba hacer. Rachel era una persona terca y obstinada.

¿Y por qué estamos aquí contigo? Es domingo. Nadie se levanta antes del mediodía un domingo.

Porque ustedes cuidaran de Beth mientras yo le digo unas cuantas verdades a Berry.

Podemos ir al parque que está cerca de aquí. Así Beth puede hacer algunos amigos – dijo entusiasta Brittany sacando a mi hija de la silla para bebes del auto.

De acuerdo – Santana acompañaba a su novia al maletero para comenzar a armar el coche de Beth.

Solo serán diez minutos como máximo – mire a Santana quien me hizo un guiño.

Rachel según había comentado el otro día en cuando nos encontramos en la oficina, Finn estaría jugando golf con un amigo.

Lo menos que quería era ver la cara de su esposo después de pasar días pensando en ella.

Buenos días – a los minutos de tocar el timbre apareció una mujer con uniforme de empleada domestica ¿Tenían mucama? En mi anterior visita no vi a ninguna mucama.

Uhmm… Buenos días, ¿Esta Rachel Berry?

Querrá decir la señora Hudson – hizo una pausa por si iba a reconocer mi error cosa que no hice – Si, está en su dormitorio.

Oh, entonces vuelvo otro día. No quiero despertarla.

Esta despierta – dijo con aburrimiento la mujer – le gusta desayunar el fin de semana en la cama.

Pero…

Pase, voy a decirle que tiene visitas…. No me ha dicho su nombre por cierto.

Quinn Fabray.

**Rachel POV**

Pasaba con rapidez por todos los canales de televisión para tratar de mantener mi mente ocupada en algo. Jugar a ser la esposa tradicional que se queda en casa mientras su marido trabaja no viene conmigo. Soy una mujer independiente que trabajo – trabajaba – en lo que siempre soñé desde que tengo uso de razón. Broadway.

¡Dios! Como extraño a mi Broadway.

Señora Hudson, tiene una visita esperando en el salón – Katie, la mucama entraba en mi habitación – Dice que se llama Quinn…

Quinn Fabray – complete con una sonrisa – dile que pase.

¿A su habitación? – preguntó incrédula.

Si, a mi habitación – dije seria.

Resulta que Katie era una mujer cercana a los cuarenta que había trabajado en casa de los padres de Finn. Cuando supo que se trasladaba a Los Ángeles, ofreció venirse con él para ayudar en las labores domesticas…. Creo que la verdad es que Katie está enamorada de Finn, estoy segura de eso. Pero para todos los demás quedo como loca, ya que ellos dicen que es solo cariño.

En realidad poco me importa que este o no enamorada de él, porque Finn puede ser muchas cosas menos _infiel_. El problema es que a mí me trata pésimo. Varias veces han sido las que ha intentado sabotear mi matrimonio… pero sin un resultado favorable para ella.

Con que has a aceptado mi propuesta para un domingo agradable.

He venido a decirte unas cuantas cosas Rachel.

Bien, con que aun estaba enojada por lo del jueves pasado. Pues yo también lo puedo estar.

Como si Marley fuera mejor que yo…. Tal vez la encuentre más bonita…. ¡Concéntrate! Ya no eres la misma de la que se burlaban hace unos años…. No dejes que tus inseguridades te jueguen una mala pasada.

Entonces dilas.

Primero, quiero que te disculpes conmigo y Marley por cómo nos…

Te puedes ir si tu intención es hablar de _esa._ Yo no voy a pedir disculpas a tu amante.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así? – caminó hasta el lado de mi cama con las manos en las caderas. _Me recuerda a la jefa de las animadoras._

No me da miedo tu actitud de perra.

¡Hey! Yo no te he insultado…

Me debes años de insultos Quinn Fabray. Así que no actúes como si fueras la perfecta niña cristiana que nunca fuiste.

Retrocedió unos pasos. El dolor marcaba todas las facciones de su lindo rostro.

Me arrepentía de haberlo dicho, pero mi orgullo y celos no me dejaban disculparme.

Creí que ibas a intentar perdonarme, y también has dicho que no me guardabas rencor.

Pues al parecer todavía no te perdono – dije con odio.

Se supone que la que tenía que cambiar después del instituto era yo. No tú.

Y ser la burla de todos – me levante sin pensar de la cama quedando cara a cara con ella – Ya no mas Quinn, me cansé de vivir como una perdedora. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bonita y que algunos me encuentran irritante… Pero yo merezco ser feliz.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rach – su voz se suavizo – Pero te aseguro que es mas infeliz tratar de ser una persona que no eres. Yo lo hice toda la adolescencia. Y no fui feliz.

Lo tenías todo Quinn. Eras la chica que todos querían invitar a salir y todas querían de amiga.

Pero no era yo en realidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas como tenia la vista clavada en mis pies.

¿Querías ser mi amiga o invitarme a salir? – dijo Quinn divertida casi… ¿Coqueta?

Invitarte a una cita, pero sabía que era casi imposible así que me conformaba con ser tu amiga.

¿Me hubieras cantado en nuestra primera cita?

Por supuesto.

Llevó las manos a mi cuello y me atrajo a su boca. Dios, como he soñado con volver a besarla. Intenté profundizar el beso pero ella se alejo con un suspiro. Eso no me detuvo y comencé a atacar su cuello con mi boca.

Espera, no he venido a tu casa a esto – dijo tomando una distancia prudente como para no intentar besarla de nuevo.

Pero tú me has besado. No me puedes dejar así.

Tu prácticamente te lanzaste a mí el otro día en mi coche – comenzó a pasear por mi habitación – Yo no recibí nada a cambio y eso que tu comenzaste.

Bueno, déjame devolverte el favor.

¿Y ser una más del montón? Por favor Berry, tienes a tu esposo y al parecer una fila de amantes.

Pero tú me has besado… No me digas que te importa la exclusividad. Porque si es así te aseguro que mi vida sexual con Finn está completamente deteriorada…

¿Y tus amantes? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

La mayoría fueron en Nueva York. Y si quieres puedo dejar de ver a las pocas con las que he salido aquí.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Quinn me estudiaba con la mirada tratando de saber si le mentía o no.

Bien – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca – Porque Quinn Fabray no comparte.

¿Te vas? – no me importaba sonar decepcionada.

Sí, me están esperando…

¿Marley?

No – suspiró cansada – Y para que quede claro, yo y Marley no somos nada.

Me parece justo.

¿Justo? Rachel estas casada, no es justo para nadie. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy contemplando esto…

Míralo de esta manera – crucé mis brazo por su hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho – somos dos amigas…

¿Amigas? – me interrumpió divertida.

Amigas – repetí – que se ayudaran mutuamente. Yo no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad y tú te has ofrecido…

¿Ofrecido? No me parece la palabra adecuada.

¿Pretendes interrumpirme otra vez?

Continua.

Como iba diciendo, te has ofrecido a ayudarme con este problema.

¿Cuál problema?

¡Sexo! Dios Quinn… Finn puede ser dulce y buen esposo pero en la cama es horrible. Y por momentos pienso que somos dos extraños. Solo hay familiaridad.

¿Y tú en que me ayudaras? Porque has dicho que esto es reciproco.

Conozco de primera mano lo que es la insatisfacción sexual. Y tu Quinn estas bordeando entre la insatisfacción y frustración. Ósea para que te quede claro, te ofrezco sexo. Del buen sexo. Me atrevo a decir el mejor de tu vida.

Que humilde eres diosa del sexo – dijo sarcásticamente – Nadie puede saber sobre esto.

No se lo puedes decir a Finn.

Crees que quiero que me despidan – _Su preciado trabajo._

Ni a esa tal Marley ni a nadie del trabajo.

No soy estúpida, ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? – me extendió la mano y yo rodé los ojos.

Tenemos un trato – deje un insistente beso en sus labios.

No entiendo porque hacer esto me pesa más que acostarme con todos esas personas desconocidas. Tal vez sea porque Quinn y yo tenemos historia, no de la buena pero historia al fin y al cabo. Tampoco ayuda que ella fuera el amor platónico de todo adolescente en el instituto. Apuesto que cualquier ex alumno de nuestra generación daría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad con la hermosa Quinn Fabray.

_Yo lo haría._

**Quinn POV**

A fin de cuentas no pude decir nada de lo que tenia pretendido con mi visita a Rachel. Pero termine acordando una especie de relación enfermiza con ella…. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

¡No puedo pensar racionalmente con ella cerca! Pierdo conciencia sobre el daño que puedo provocarle a Finn o cualquier otra persona involucrada.

¿Arreglaste los problemas con Berry? – Santana me esperaba junto a su novia y mi hija sentadas en el césped del parque.

Si – mentí. Ambas se miraron y luego a mi.

¿Dio su brazo a torcer? no puedo lo creer. Es una de las personas más tercas que conozco. Segura que solo conversaste con ella.

¿Qué tratas de insinuar? – pregunte tomando en mis brazos a Beth.

Solo era una broma.

De muy mal gusto tengo que decir – Britt parecía incomoda por mi reacción tan brusca, pues con ella nunca me había comportado así.

Voy a llevar a Beth donde están los patos – dijo un poco apenada.

Santana esperó a que su novia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para poder tomar su actitud de perra. Que muy bien la conocía. Varias veces tuve que lidiar con ella en el instituto, cuando ambas éramos porristas

¿Qué te pasa Fabray? Acaso no querías arreglar las cosas con ella. Porque por lo que veo no estás muy feliz.

No es eso – Santana estaba más preocupada que enojada conmigo – Es solo que de cualquier manera esto me afecta.

Por supuesto que te afecta Quinn. Has tenido sexo con una mujer, eso cambia todos tus esquemas. Y no me vengas que eres heterosexual porque después de hacerlo con una mujer no puedes seguir siendo hetero. Es casi imposible.

¿Por qué?

Porque es mejor en todos los sentidos, y no hablo solo del sexo. Pero si quieres fingir te dejare fingir. No es fácil asimilar si toda tu vida te has considerado hetero.

¿Crees que me gusta Rachel?

De lo único que estoy segura es que después de lo que hicieron no podrás dejar de pensar en ella hasta que lo hagas con otra mujer o… nuevamente con ella.

Brittany y Beth venían de regreso.

¿Crees que sea malo volver hacerlo con ella? – pregunté apresurada.

El enano está más sexy que nunca así que no creo que sea malo.

No, me refiero a que si… - dudé unos segundos si debía o no contarle a mi mejor amiga – fuéramos una especie de amigas con beneficios.

¿Amiga con beneficios? Quinn, ella es casada. No pueden ser amigas con beneficios, tendrían que ser amantes.

Bueno, si fuéramos amantes… ¿Sería muy malo? Porque su esposo no es mi amigo y ella dijo que su vida sexual con él era una mierda…

¿Qué clase de conversación tuvieron en su casa? – pregunto sospechosa. Pero no pude responder por que Beth dio unos rápidos pasitos lanzándose a mis brazos.

Podía sentir la mirada en mi pero ella como yo sabía que nuestra conversación tendría que postergarse por ahora.

Terminamos almorzando en mi departamento las cuatro. Podía imaginarme a Santana armando todas las piezas hasta que calzaran y obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

A la mañana siguiente toda mi conversación con Rachel me parecía mal, injusta para su matrimonio. Pero decirme eso a mí y pensarlo cuando estábamos frente a frente eran cosas distintas. No creo que tenga la fuerza para poder negarle a mi cuerpo lo que quiere y tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

Recuerda que a las tres tienes una reunión de pauta con el equipo sobre el nuevo proyecto – Marley repasaba su agenda mientras terminábamos de almorzar en mi oficina.

¿Has terminado la presentación? – me preguntó Jesse.

No, en eso estoy.

Solo te queda dos horas como máximo.

Como he dicho, en eso estoy.

Comencé a trabajar en mi computadora. Por supuesto me había atrasado como siempre, pero nada irremediable.

Pasando a noticias más alegres. Quinn, debo informarte que los rumores sobre tu supuesta aventura con Hudson se han detenido.

Seguramente tienen otra mentira de la que hablar.

La verdad es que él anda diciendo por ahí que tu y su esposa son amigas desde el instituto. Lo cual me parece absurdo porque si ese fuera el caso nos hubieras contado ¿No?

Jesse, - suspiré cansada por el tema de conversación – escucha, no es que hubiéramos sido amigas en el pasado. Éramos solo compañeras.

Pero ahora son amigas…

Eso creo. Resulta que para Rachel es más cómodo tener a alguien conocido en una ciudad nueva para ella.

¿Rachel? La misma Rachel que vino a visitarte el otro día aquí y también apareció con San en tu departamento la otra noche – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Si, la misma.

Por su carácter pensé que era familiar de Santana. Estaba muy alterada esa noche.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – Jesse estaba más que interesado en este nuevo detalle de mi amistad con Rachel.

No recuerdo muy bien. Eso sí, estaba gritándole a Quinn. Decir que estaba furiosa es poco.

Ambos me miraban en busca de una respuesta o aclaración sobre lo sucedido. Estaba más que agradecida de que Marley no recordara nada.

No necesitas ser una López para tener un temperamento así – respondí pausadamente - ¿Recuerdan la fiesta año nuevo pasada?

Santana comenzó a discutir con una de sus primas – dijo Marley riendo divertida al recuerdo – tuvo que intervenir Brittany – _el cambio de tema funciono._

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando sobre los acontecimientos de esa fiesta yo me dedique a terminar mi trabajo.

Mi celular dio alerta de mensaje. Claro, era ella.

"_¿Almorzamos mañana? Mi casa"- Rachel_

Miré por si mis amigos se habían dado cuenta pero ambos seguían conversando animadamente.

Sabía que debía responder, o si no iba recibir más mensajes. A veces puede ser muy insistente. El punto es si debo o no aceptar la propuesta.

Basta de tonterías… Necesito aceptar su invitación. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

"_¿Debo llevar algo?"- Quinn_

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, ahora si captando la atención de Marley y Jesse.

Es la niñera de Beth – les mentí.

Leí rápidamente el mensaje.

"_Solo procura llegar a tiempo"- Rachel _

¿Todo bien? ¿Pasa algo con Beth? – Jesse de repente se preocupo ante mi mutismo.

Todo está perfecto.

Ok, entonces me voy a mi oficina, se me hace tarde – nos dio un beso a cada una en nuestras mejillas y salió silbando.

Marley tenía la vista clavada en mí.

Como soy tu secretaria debo informarte que se perfectamente que la niñera de Beth renuncio hace dos semanas y ahora la cuida la madre de Puck.

Yo…

Está bien Quinn, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes. Aunque me muero por saber quién es el pretendiente que te está mandando esos mensajes – dijo lo último en un tono juguetón.

No es un pretendiente.

¿Entonces por qué has mentido?

Yo…

Cuando quieras contarme o presentarme a tu chico lo harás… No te presiones, solo disfruta. Luego tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte, si es que te arrepientes.

No sabía si Marley me conocía demasiado o simplemente yo era muy obvia.

"_Ahí estaré"- Quinn_

Dejé mi celular de lado y comencé a dar vuelas en mi silla, con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara y contando las horas para que mañana llegara.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonreír y fingir que le prestaba atención de todas las tonterías que salían de su boca. Claro, él es mi jefe y a pesar que no soy una lame botas tenía que aguantarme.

Finn me había llamado a su oficina para discutir algo relacionado con trabajo y termino hablándome estupideces sin sentido.

¿Crees que ya se ha ambientado?

¿Quién? – pregunté confundida, era más fácil cuando solo hablaba y no pedía mi opinión.

Rachel. Me pregunto si ya se ha acostumbrado a esta ciudad. Creo que Los Ángeles no es muy diferente a Nueva York. Ambas son ciudades son grandes…

Son dos polos opuestos Finn. Y obviamente Rachel prefiere NY. Ahí está su sueño después de todo.

¿Tratas de decirme que no debí pedirle que se viniera?

No he dicho eso – me apresure a decir – es solo que deberías pensar en que quizás no sería mala idea en un futuro próximo que ella volviera a donde pertenece.

Quinn, - dijo angustiado logrando que sintiera un poco de lastima por él – me estoy jugando mi última oportunidad para arreglar nuestro matrimonio. No sé si te lo ha mencionado pero estamos mal, muy mal. Somos como desconocidos… Y quiero repararlo.

¿Traerla aquí es como pretendes repararlo?

Si… Necesitamos estar mayor tiempo juntos. Quiero formar una familia. Quiero tener hijos con ella.

¿Y ella que ha dicho?

No se lo he comentado… pero hare lo que esté a mi alcance para no perderla.

Bien, yo tenía muy claro que no debía molestarme al escuchar que Finn quería tener hijos con Rachel y arreglar su estúpido matrimonio. Aunque ella haya roto una de las bases del matrimonio. Fidelidad.

No debía sentir celos.

¿Dónde almuerzas? – dijo Finn cuando ya salíamos de la oficina hacia los ascensores.

Mmm… Con Jesse y Marley.

¿Marley? Es tu secretaria ¿no? – su sonrisa era espeluznante.

Si.

Esta buena ¿No crees?

No, pues no lo creo – respondí duramente – es mi amiga.

Me uniría a ustedes pero está el imbécil de St. James – continuo sin darse cuenta de mi enojo – Tal vez un día de estos las invite a almorzar solo a ustedes dos.

Recién estaba contándome sus planes para mantener su relación con Rachel y ahora me sale con esto. Finn Hudson es un idiota con mayúsculas.

Estas bromeando supongo.

¿Eh?

Eres casado Finn – le dije con descaro – Marley es mi amiga al igual que tu esposa. Y tu estas aquí tranquilamente insinuando que te gusta Marley y quieres invitarla almorzar después de jurar hacer todo lo posible por recuperar tu matrimonio… - Finn amplió su ojos y retrocedió unos pasos – Disculpa Finn, pero eres un cerdo. Piensas que yo como mujer me callaría algo así. No.

El resto del viaje a los estacionamientos fue en silencio pero antes de que subiera a mi coche volvió a hablar

Nunca la engañaría – jugó nervioso con sus llaves – Al menos no físicamente. Yo la amo, y lamento si te ofendí o a tu amiga. No era esa mi intención.

No, tranquilo… Creo que se me paso la mano con llamarte cerdo.

Nos vemos Quinn.

El remordimiento me mataba. Dando lecciones de moral a Finn, culpándolo, cuando se que su esposa lo ha engañado con otras personas.

Conmigo.

En estos mismos instantes iba a su casa a verla.

Lo bueno de la casa de Finn era que estaba mucho más cerca del trabajo que mi departamento. Decidí estacionar mi coche a un par de casas por cualquier cosa.

Rachel me recibió alegremente y apenas entre me aplastó contra la puerta besándome con fuerza.

Antes que tuviera la intención de retirarme en busca de aire cambio sus besos a mi cuello. Desabotonó mi blusa hasta cerca de mi ombligo, y su boca ya estaba mordiendo delicadamente mi hombro izquierdo. La sensación de sus manos y labios me abrumaban. Mi respiración se agitaba y no podía entender porque hace unos minutos me sentía mal sobre esto… Es una de las mejores sensaciones que recuerdo.

El almuerzo está listo – dijo separándose de repente con una mirada coqueta – Ya sabes, no habrá carne.

Comenzó a arrastrarme de la mano a la cocina y por un momento pensé que lo haríamos en la mesa de la cocina. Pero me di cuenta que realmente íbamos a comer cuando vi dos platos servidos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

¿No estabas bromeando con lo de almorzar?

Es importante no saltarse ninguna comida del día – cuando dijo eso se escucho como la antigua Rachel, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Me tendré que conformar con comida vegana y una charla contigo entonces.

Bueno… yo – balbuceaba – Si te parece mal podemos tener… sexo – la inseguridad estaba presente en su voz por lo que me acerque y tome su mano – Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Comenzó a ordenar la mesa pero yo la detuve.

Rachel – ella aun no me miraba – el almuerzo está bien. Estoy muy hambrienta a decir verdad.

¿En serio? Fue estúpido preparar esto…

Lo estúpido seria desperdiciar esta maravillosa comida – dije usando mi tono más dulce para que no se preocupara mas.

Lamento si te di a entender…

Como he dicho, - comencé a abotonar mi blusa – el almuerzo está bien. No voy a mentir que cuando me enviaste ese mensaje pensé en sexo. Pero es mejor si no hacemos aquí.

¿Por qué?

Porque aquí vives con Finn, y yo no quiero arriesgarme a que nos encuentre – ella asintió comprensiva – además estar en la misma cama mataría mi estado de ánimo.

El mío también. Quizás podría ir a tu departamento una de estas noches.

Sí, me gustaría que conocieras a Beth – después que lo dije pensé que probablemente era una mala idea. Beth no necesitaba involucrarse emocionalmente con ella.

¿De verdad? – dijo emocionada tanto que no pude retractarme de mi idea - ¡Genial! Debería comprarle un regalo ¿Qué le gusta?

No es necesario regalos Rach.

Sí que es necesario Quinn.

¿Comemos? No quiero llegar tarde a la oficina.

Rachel se llevo hablando toda la comida sobre el posible regalo que compraría a Beth. Estaba muy entusiasmada que recordé lo que Finn me había dicho en la oficina temprano, y sé que ella sería una madre excepcional. Mi estomago se sintió pesado de repente al imaginarme a Rachel con los hijos de Finn.

Yo no quería eso.

¿Pero ella? No, no lo creo. Aun tiene planes para volver a Broadway y quedar embarazada y para luego cuidar de sus hijos era como obvio que no podría volver a tiempo como para ser la estrella que es ahora.

Veo que te gustan los niños – interrumpí otra de sus ideas - ¿Has pensado en tener uno o más?

¡¿Qué?!

No tienes pensado en tener hijos.

Mi matrimonio no está pasando por un momento como para pensar en hijos – _estúpido Finn – _Y tener hijos pensando que así se puede arreglar todo no está bien. Sobre todos para ellos.

Finn no es la única persona con la podrías formar una familia – dejó de comer para poder mirar si lo estaba diciendo en serio – seguramente tienes una fila de hombres esperando por ti en Nueva York o que se yo puede ser una mujer también.

¿Qué tratas de decirme Fabray?

No te pongas a la defensiva, solo trato de que pienses tus opciones…

¡¿Qué opciones?! No entiendo que quieres conseguir de toda esta conversación –cruzó su brazos sobre su pecho enojada.

No quiero conseguir nada – le respondí también molesta – Solo estaba diciendo que por lo que me has contado eres infeliz aquí con Finn. Y no quiero que te aferres a algo que no te hará feliz. Y tu esposo no te hace feliz.

¿Quieres que regrese a Nueva York? Tu quieres que me vaya – por un momento creí ver dolor en su rostro.

No – fui sincera.

¿Entonces?

Cuando termine tu año sabático podrías terminar también tu matrimonio. Regresaras a tu lugar y deberías también intentar empezar desde cero.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Era incomodo. Debería haberme callado.

Escucha Quinn, y escúchame bien porque quiero que esta sea la última vez que toquemos este tema.

Rach…

Puede que ahora sea una estrella y haya tapado la boca de todos los que pensaron que eran solo fantasías mías. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para tener la seguridad de que tendré una fila de personas esperando una oportunidad conmigo. Yo no soy tu.

Pero que dices, tu eres hermosa Rachel no vuelvas a dudar de eso.

Siempre voy a dudar Quinn, tú y tus amigos me van hacer dudar siempre.

Era una adolecente estúpida. Siempre sentí celos de la confianza que demostrabas en Lima, que no te importara todas la idioteces que unos cuantos decíamos. Rachel eres hermosa, como persona y físicamente.

Finn me ama. Yo también estuve o creí estar enamorada un tiempo.

No puedes seguir siendo infeliz toda tu vida. No te puedes conformar con él. Hay alguien mejor.

El nunca me va dejar, y sé que siempre me va proteger. O pretendes que me case con un hombre o mujer que solo me quiere por el dinero.

Te juro Rachel que si tuvieras la seguridad que tenias hace años…

¿Qué? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – dijo irónicamente.

Trataría hasta lo imposible para que lo dejaras. Pero sé que eres una de las personas más testarudas que conozco.

Al igual que tu Fabray – dijo recuperando su tono más amable – Creo que se te hace tarde.

Cuando me fui de casa del matrimonio Hudson no podía dejar de pensar que toda la inseguridad que tenia Rachel fue por los años de tortura en el instituto. No podía dejar que creyera que no podría encontrar alguien mejor que el aburrido y tonto de Finn.

Ella siempre ha sido atractiva, quizás no la belleza clásica que algunos buscan pero si era muy linda. Y más ahora que dejo de lado esos suéteres de animales. Tenía que hacerla sentir lo suficientemente y confiada para que volviera retomar su sueño y ser feliz.

Es lo menos que le debo.

¿En qué piensas? – dijo Jesse logrando que me asustara.

Trabajo.

¿Segura? Porque tenías esa sonrisa boba en la cara. Por lo que deduzco que era una persona y no el trabajo.

No es nada – el ascensor llego al piso donde Jesse tenía su oficina y tras dudarlo un segundo lo seguí.

¿Qué pasa? Tu oficina esta cinco pisos más arriba.

¿Cómo haces tú para hacer sentir linda a una mujer?

No se – se detuvo a pensar – creo que debes reconocer sus virtudes o cualidades físicas. Pero no creo que te funcione, eso lo uso yo para llevarlas a la cama y dudo que tú quieras estar en esa situación.

Me fui antes que pudiera tratar de averiguar sobre mis intenciones.

Ya era viernes y yo no había recibido noticias sobre Rachel, habíamos acordado que ella me llamaría el último día que nos vimos en su casa. Varias veces estuve pensando en llamarla o simplemente enviarle un mensaje preguntándole como estaba.

Por otra parte estaba evitando a Santana que quería tener una conversación conmigo. Yo ya sabía lo quería decirme y aun no tenía ganas de hablarlo con ella. Cada vez que me invitaba a su casa yo inventaba o cuando ella me ofrecía visita le inventaba una excusa poco fiable.

Me estaba quedando sin excusas así optaba por no contestar sus llamadas.

Pero conocía a Santana López y sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería por respuestas.

¿Qué harás el sábado?

No lo sé. Creo que solo pasare el día con Beth.

Kitty tiene una sobrina pequeña y esta de cumpleaños, me pidió que si conocía más niños cercanos a su edad los invitara. Y pensé que te gustaría ir con Beth.

Me agrada la idea.

¿Te encuentras bien? Estos últimos días te he visto distraída. Quinn, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte solo dime.

Estoy bien Marley, es solo un poco de estrés.

Por cierto Santana llamó de nuevo.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Lo acordado. Que estabas en una reunión de pauta sobre un proyecto.

¿Se lo ha creído?

No – ambas nos reímos imaginándonos a Santana – También llamó una tal Rachel, que supongo es la esposa del señor Hudson.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no me pasaste la llamada?

Tú me ordenaste no pasarte ninguna llamada a menos que fuera de vida o muerte. Y dijo que volvería a llamar en un par de horas. Además si fuera tan urgente te hubiera llamado a tu celular ¿No crees? – esto último lo dijo molesta.

Bien, pero la próxima vez que llame Rachel me pasas la llamada. Sea lo que sea que yo te haya dicho antes…

¿Por qué la señora Hudson tiene preferencias? – pregunto irónica.

Solo limítate hacer lo que digo Marley. Ese es tu trabajo.

Regrese la vista a los papeles que tenía en mi escritorio y el portazo me aviso que Marley se había ido molesta.

Lo único que me faltaba, pelearme con una de las pocas amigas que tengo en el trabajo. Quería pedirle disculpas, pero la conocía bien como para saber que no lograría nada hasta que pasa un poco de tiempo y ella se calmara.

Al cabo de unas horas Marley me aviso que Rachel estaba aquí y se retiro antes de poder darle las gracias, dando paso a ella. La mujer que había ocupado mis pensamientos frecuentemente estos días.

Parece que tu secretaria andad de un humor de perros. Deberías considerar contratar a otra, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a escoger a la adecuada.

Marley se queda – le dije sin darle importancia a los celos - solo ha tenido un mal día, y parece que yo se lo empeoré.

¿Por qué? Tú no le arruinas el día a nadie.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el tono dulzón de su voz, nada comparado a como habíamos terminado hablando la última vez en su casa.

Aun no se despegaba de la puerta y yo estaba ansiosa por qué se acercara lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

El ruido del seguro de la puerta me hizo cambiar la vista de sus increíbles piernas a su rostro.

Finn me ha dicho que has estado muy estresada porque tienes mucho trabajo – se sentó en mis piernas – Y yo como buena amiga estaba pensando hacer algo para poder distraerte.

¿Algo como qué? Porque no puedo salir en la noche.

Si, se que debes cuidar de Beth – sus manos comenzaron frotar mis hombros – por eso vine a la oficina. Debes sacar la tensión de raíz… y si la fuente de tensión es tu trabajo tengo la solución perfecta.

¿Por qué no me llamaste durante la semana?

Quinn, ahora mismo no quiero hablar.

Mire su rostro y me di cuenta que quería que la besara. Así que me incline hacia ella y la besé. Por unos instantes solo fueron nuestros labios pero luego decidí profundizar el beso.

Al parecer esa era la señal que estaba esperando ella para volver a su posición más activa.

Trate de llegar al cierre de su vestido pero ella se aferró a mis muñecas y las apoyo en su cintura cuando hice mi segundo intento y falle la miré molesta.

Quiero verte.

Ella no respondió solo volvió a unir nuestras bocas en un enfurecido beso.

Por favor quiero verte – ella no me hizo caso y siguió mordiendo mi cuello – eres hermosa Rach, y necesito ver tu maravilloso cuerpo.

La próxima vez – Y supe que por esta vez no conseguiría nada.

Se levantó de mi regazo y también me hizo levantarme a mí. Me apoyé contra el escritorio esperando sus movimientos, pues era ella la experiencia.

No me decepcionó cuando sentí la totalidad de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Luego su muslo entre mis piernas y presionando una, dos veces… Gemí, no sabía que ese toque que parecía tan simple me hiciera reaccionar así.

Puse una de mis manos en su trasero incitándola a que sus movimientos fueran más contundentes.

Mientras pensaba hoy en la ducha en este encuentro – comenzó hablar entre jadeos – no sabía si hacerlo aquí en el escritorio o en esa alfombra…

¡Oh dios! – sabia que ella ya podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba mientras me frotaba contra su muslo.

Y no me pude decidir… Creo que deberíamos probar ambos antes de elegir un favorito ¿No crees?

No tenía muy claro si quería respuesta o no por lo que me limite a asentir. Mientras ella seguía moviendo su muslo en mi contra.

Por una parte quería llegar al orgasmo, a esa sensación increíble que era el fin de todo este asunto. Pero también quería que esta maravillosa tortura durara para siempre.

Rach… eres tan buena en esto… podría estar así todo el día…

¿Estás cerca? – mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía sentir que me miraba.

Si - antes de poder hacer otra cosa el clímax me golpeó - ¡Rachel…!

Si, vergonzosamente dure un par de minutos. No es mi culpa que haya estado frustrada desde hace días. Todas las noches de hecho soñaba con ella.

Eres tan hermosa – me dijo con adoración tirando unos mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja – Ven, vamos hacerlo en la alfombra.

Rach… No, no creo que pueda… Déjame recuperarme unos minutos.

¿De qué estás hablando? No necesitas recuperarte, Quinn. Debes saber que el sexo lésbico puede durar mucho más. Te acostumbraras.

Pero…

Deja probar mi punto.

Me hizo acostarme en aquella alfombra y flexioné mis piernas para que pudiera sacar la ropa interior y empujó mi falda hasta que quede completamente expuesta.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que me estuviera mirando de la manera en que lo hace ella, me sentiría incomoda. Pero Rachel me hace sentir nuevamente excitada.

Sus dedos exploraron mis pliegues húmedos como yo me movía intentando encontrar más presión. Solté un gemido de felicidad cuando al fin hizo contacto con mi clítoris. Sus ojos recorrían todo mi rostro y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron cerré los ojos.

No Quinn – no era una demanda era una súplica – ábrelos, necesito mirarte a los ojos cuando te corras.

No puedo – los abrí por un segundo hasta que sentí un dedo entrando en mi y los cerré con fuerza – Necesito… Más, más Rach – fácilmente deslizo otro dedo.

Al parecer estaba siendo muy ruidosa porque la mano libre de Rachel tapó mi boca ahogando todos mis jadeos y gemidos. Solo me importaba que no se detuviera porque si lo hacía podría explotar y no en el buen sentido.

Solo bastó que Rachel aumentara la rapidez y curvara sus dedos para yo estar desecha por mi segundo orgasmo

Eres increíble.

¿Eso crees? Entonces que pensaras de mi cuando te tenga un día entero para mi sola.

Estoy deseando que ese día llegue – dije con una sonrisa para luego besar todo su rostro.

Seguimos tumbadas en la alfombra por más tiempo hasta que quise buscar su mano y tomarla con la mía. Parecía algo simple. Lo era hasta nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y sentí su anillo de matrimonio.

¿Cuándo podré conocer a Beth? Ya le compre un regalo.

No creo que pueda ser este fin de semana. El sábado vamos a un cumpleaños y el domingo es cuando Noah la viene a visitar.

Oh – se quedo pensativa – el lunes podría ir a tu departamento después de que termines en el trabajo.

¿Segura que quieres conocerla? Porque no es necesario.

Sí, quiero conocerla a menos que tú tengas algún problema con eso.

No, no tengo problema.

Entonces ahora me voy – intento arreglarse un poco el vestido arrugado – No queremos que tu secretaria sospeche – yo también arregle mi ropa y la acompañe a la puerta – Quizás el domingo, cuando tu hija este con su papá, te de una visita.

Perfecto – besé sus labios y ella salió de mi oficina.

Marley nos miró por unos instantes y luego siguió trabajando. Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando desaparecía en el ascensor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sábado, ¿No sé que es peor? Esperar a que llegue Santana con su interrogatorio o ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños acompañada de mi hija y Marley, el problema no es Beth sino Marley. Ayer intente disculparme con ella por mi actitud prepotente pero me fue en vano, me evito el resto de jornada y cuando me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa prefirió tomar un taxi.

Actualmente estoy con Beth en mi regazo y con el celular en altavoz.

Mamá, estamos planificando el viaje. Como prometí te hare una visita antes de la cena de navidad.

_**¡Eso sería grandioso! Tu padre se muere por ver a Beth.**_

Fue a visitarlos con Noah hace un par de semanas. No sean tan exagerados.

_**Nunca tendremos suficiente de ella Quinnie. **_

Yo tampoco.

_**Y dime, ¿Quién más viene contigo? Porque has dicho "estamos planificando el viaje". Bueno, pero eso no es pregunta. Es como obvio que se trata de Santana quien siempre viaja junto con Brittany.**_

Si, se trata de ellas.

Mi mamá siguió hablando sobre alguna anécdota, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención.

Por mi cabeza cruzaba la idea de invitar a Rachel con nosotras a Lima. Porque después de todo ese es su ciudad también. Pero a la vez deseché la idea. Ella no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Fue un infierno. Mi madre conversaba ocasionalmente con uno de sus padres, y él le había dicho que ellos debían ir a NY a visitar a Rachel porque a ella no le gustaba Lima.

Cuando miré a Beth tenía el celular en la boca y al parecer había finalizado la llamada. Judy estaría enojada.

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Puedo apostar mi vida a que es Santana López.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que estabas muerta – dijo enojada, y sin saludar entro a mi departamento seguida de Britt - ¡¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas y mensajes?!

Estaba ocupada – respondí abrazando a Britt a modo de saludo, en eso llega Beth gateando hacia nosotras y la tomo en mis brazos.

¿Haciendo qué?

Se amable San – la reprendió su novia logrando que mi amiga rodara los ojos pero cumpliera.

De verdad me preocupe – era raro escuchar a Santana hablar con tanta suavidad por lo que me disculpé. Realmente se había preocupado.

Lo siento. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y se me hacía imposible lidiar con más cosas.

Bien, entonces ahora vamos a hablar.

En realidad no puedo ahora – antes de que me interrumpiera volví a hablar – voy a una fiesta de cumpleaños con Beth.

¡Qué entretenido! – Brittany aplaudió feliz - ¿De quién es la fiesta?

Creo que de un sobrino de Kitty.

¿Kitty? ¡¿Quién rayos es Kitty?! – gritó Santana enojada.

Es una amiga de Marley. No creo que la conozcas.

Si, tienes razón no la conozco. Así que te quedas aquí con tus amigas, y no vas con esa desconocida.

Voy con Marley. Y lo siento pero ya me comprometí.

De acuerdo. Como quieras… Pero yo y Britt esperamos aquí hasta que regreses, porque sabes muy bien que no me voy sin respuestas.

No era una opción tratar de disuadir a Santana. Por lo que me dedique a bañar a Beth y cambiarle de ropa. Cuando entramos a la sala nuevamente, las dos chicas veían televisión y comían una golosinas que debo suponer que Britt trajo.

Me uní a ellas mientras miraba la hora. Marley no demoraba en llegar.

El timbre se escuchó de nuevo y Santana fue abrir la puerta.

Marley saludo efusivamente a mis dos amigas y a Beth pero yo recibí un frío "_Hola_"

Mis amigas conocían a Marley sobretodo Brittany. Habíamos estado juntas en algunas fiestas pero no era la misma familiaridad que tenían con Jesse.

¿Nos vamos?

Hice que Beth se despidiera de las chicas y me subí al coche de Marley. Ella aun no me decía nada después del saludo así que decidí romper un poco el hielo.

¿Cuántos años tiene el sobrino de Kitty?

Cumple dos años hoy.

Su respuesta daba a entender que todavía estaba enojada. Me arriesgue a tratar de solucionar el problema.

Veo que el enojo no se te ha pasado.

No.

Vamos Marley – dije un poco cansada de su actitud inmadura – Si te ofendí de alguna manera yo…

Se lo que estás haciendo y créeme Quinn, la única perjudicada en todo serás tú. No ella. A ti te van a despedir y arruinar tu carrera. Así que termina lo que estás haciendo antes de que se te vaya de las manos.

Trague saliva y quise responder pero no sabía que decir. Ella tenía razón. Si Finn se enteraba estaba perdida, porque él es un hombre con mucha influencia en este negocio, al menos en Los Ángeles. Y yo no me quiero ir de aquí.

Termina esa estupidez ahora que puedes. Puedes perder tu trabajo y eres madre, tienes que velar por el bien de tu hija.

Desvié la mirada a Beth que iba en su silla en el asiento trasero.

No hay riesgo. Finn es un despistado. No sabrá nunca. A menos que tú digas algo.

Yo no diré nada, no te traicionaría a ese nivel – nos estacionamos frente a una casa de donde provenían voces de niños – Pero aunque sea un despistado e idiota no se merece eso.

No se merece a Rachel. Eso es lo único que te puedo asegurar.

¿Y qué? Pretendes tener sexo con la esposa del jefe hasta que ella se aburra o encuentre a otra. O peor aun quieres enamorarte de ella.

No estamos hablando de amor Marley. Ella tiene las cosas claras y yo también. Solo es una atracción física. Y es lo que quiero y tú no me vas a decir si lo puedo o no tener.

Quinn, te quiero como a una hermana mayor .No me gustaría verte mal cuando esto se descubra. Porque es inevitable.

Debí callarme y haber tratado de terminar la conversación. Pero no, siempre debo defenderme cuando me siento atacada. Y ahora Marley parece decepcionada.

Llegamos al patio donde todos los invitados estaban y comencé a saludar a unas cuantas personas. A Kitty la había visto un par de veces cuando iba a la oficina a ver a Marley. Nunca habíamos tenido una conversación.

Hola Quinn, Hola Marley – miró a Beth que se encontraba en mis brazos – Es igual a ti. Te felicito. Tienes una linda niña.

Gracias.

¡Hey! Deben conocer a mi hermano. Es el padre del cumpleañero. ¡Sam! Ven aquí a saludar a unas amigas.

Kitty y Marley intercambiaron miradas mientras el hermano de ella se acercaba.

Mi intuición me decían que estaban tramando algo.

Un chico rubio se acercaba a nosotros, era guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora. Quizás hubiera sido mi pareja perfecta en la secundaria. Pero claramente ahora tenía otras preferencias.

¡Marley! – dijo el chico dijo con cariño y la abrazó – Hace mucho que no te veía.

Hola Sam, creo que ha sido bastante tiempo… - el rubio me miró de reojo - ¡Oh! Recuerdas que te hable de mi amiga Quinn.

Como olvidarlo… - me tendió la mano y yo la estreché – Sam Evans.

Quinn Fabray.

Ha pasado cerca de veinte minutos y yo busco una excusa desesperada para alejarme de Sam. Claro, Marley tenía intenciones de presentármelo como un posible candidato a novio. Éramos muy parecidos, podríamos ser buenos amigos pero él estaba con otras intenciones. Y yo no estaba interesada.

Voy a matar a Marley.

De lo lejos puede verla jugar con Beth y otros niños.

¡Maldita Marley Rose!

Sam me hablaba animadamente sobre un viaje que había realizado a Nueva York e inevitablemente pensé en ella. De hecho, creo que puedo escuchar su risa.

¡Finn! ¡Rachel! – gritó el chico rubio. Era demasiada coincidencia así que me volteé – Hey chicos, pensé que no vendrían.

Oh, solo tuvimos un retraso en la salida… ¿Quinn? – Finn parecía confundido. Era como si le fuera inexplicable que yo estuviera frente a él - ¿Así que conocías a Sam?

Yo…

¿Esta es la Quinn que querías presentarme? ¡Oh Dios! Esto ha sido obra del destino – ambos empezaron a reír mientras él pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

Lo acabo de conocer – trate de explicar. Más bien a Rachel, pero ella no me miraba – Vengo acompañada de Marley.

Esto sí que es una coincidencia. Y yo que pensaba presentarte a mi queridísimo amigo pronto, pero te me has adelantado – golpeó a modo de juego el hombro de Sam – Debes tratarla bien, porque no solo me tendrás a mí persiguiéndote, sino a Rach también.

¿Son amigas? ¡Qué bien! Debemos definitivamente salir a comer juntos, los cuatro.

Sam y Finn siguieron hablando y luego se excusaron para ir en busca de bebidas.

Sam se estaba comportando como mi novio y eso me enfurecía. ¡Apenas lo conozco!

Así que Sam y tú…

Rach – aun no me miraba directamente a los ojos – que ha sido una emboscada. Marley me lo presento y yo no sabía nada, te lo juro.

¡Oh! Ha sido idea de esa amiguita tuya ¿Eh? – miró en dirección donde estaba ella - ¿Esta con Beth?

Si, ellas se llevan bien.

Me imagino – dijo irónica. Me acerque y tomé su mano sin pensarlo – Al menos ahora sé que no intentara nada contigo. Lo que no deja claro por qué quiere presentarte a ese tonto.

Nadie tendría una oportunidad porque… Hablamos de exclusividad, y yo respeto los tratos – dije esto último intentando arreglar mi desliz.

Sam es muy obstinado. Por lo que debes tratar de dejarle bien claro ahora que no tienes intenciones románticas con él – Rachel estaba molesta pero un poco más tranquila.

A lo lejos vimos como ellos hacían su regreso a nosotros con las bebidas. Antes de que tuviéramos que quedar atrapadas con ellos en una conversación estúpida la guie hacia donde estaban los niños jugando.

¿Quieres conocer a mi hija?

Me encantaría… ¡Oh dios! No he traído su regalo.

No tenías como saber que no encontraríamos aquí. Además mañana me prometiste visita, por lo que puedes llevarlo a mi departamento.

Es una buena idea – dijo apretando mi mano y recién me di cuenta que aun no la soltaba.

Marley no nos había visto llegar por lo que no sabía que Rachel también estaba aquí. Por un momento se me ocurrió que ella sabía que Finn y Rachel vendrían pero luego al ver su cara de sorpresa supe que ella tampoco se imaginaba encontrar aquí con ellos.

Beth – la llamé y mi hija me busco con la mirada – Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Estire mis brazos y Beth inmediatamente me estiró los suyos para que la cargase. Rachel comenzó a reír sin reconocer si quiera la presencia de Marley, pero no hubo problema porque mi amiga tampoco lo hizo.

Beth, ella es Rachel. Es una amiga – la acerque a Rachel para que pudiera verla mejor.

¿Amiga? – se burló Marley. Ambas la miramos feamente, y ella se fue.

¿Ella sabe? ¿Le has contado? Por eso debe ser que quiere que tu y Sam…

No, no le he dicho nada. Pero sospecho que fue por tu visita sutil a la oficina – Ella solo sonrió y se enfocó en Beth.

¡Hola Beth! – acarició su mejilla - ¡Que linda eres! Pero, bueno es de familia ¿no?... ¿Puedo cargarla? – yo no respondí porque Beth inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella aceptando la propuesta.

La verdad es que mi hija era muy amistosa con personas adultas pero nunca entraba rápidamente en confianza como para que una desconocida la cargara. Rachel le hacía gracias y mimos y Beth estaba fascinada. Era como cuando jugaba con Brittany pero aun mas especial. O tal vez yo lo veía más especial porque era Rachel la que estaba cuidando de ella. Y Rachel es especial.

Cuando Finn me dijo que debíamos venir a este cumpleaños me pareció absurdo, pues la mayoría de los adultos aquí son familiares directos o tienen hijos.

¿Y?

Creo que ahora Finn está un poco obsesionado con el tema. Siempre lo comento, pero yo le decía que teníamos que aplazarlo pero ahora…

El no te puede obligar a nada. Debe comprender que tú no te quedaras para siempre haciendo de ama de casa. Eso no es lo tuyo.

Si, lo sé – dijo con convicción.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Si Finn estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de hijos, eso quiere decir que está tratando de tener sexo. Sexo con Rachel. Pensarlo me da nauseas.

¿Tuvieron sexo? – pregunté por lo bajo.

No me respondió y yo sentía que me faltaba el aire. Por un segundo pensé que podría desmayarme.

No – al oír su respuesta solté un suspiro de alivio – Pero me lo ha estado pidiendo. Nunca había sido tan insistente.

¿Te quiere obligar? Maldito imbécil… – dije con enojo.

¡No! Y tampoco creo que intente obligarme. Es solo que me estoy quedando sin excusas.

Bueno si intenta algo yo juro que lo mato.

A pesar de que no era una bonita frase Rachel sonrió y eso para mí era suficiente.

¿Quedarte sin excusas? Por favor Rach, estamos hablando de Finn. No es tan difícil engañarlo.

La única que se me ocurre es "estoy cansada" o "me duele la cabeza".

Sí que son malas excusas.

_Han_ funcionado al menos.

Puedes decirle _"estoy en esos días", _te apuesto que no se te acercara en una semana.

Rachel comenzó a reír y a mí me surgió una pregunta que no podía callar.

¿Desde cuándo no tienen sexo? – pregunté un poco temerosa. Un nudo se formo en mi estomago. Por una parte no quería escuchar nada relacionado con la vida sexual que tenía en su matrimonio. Pero también me moría de curiosidad y celos. Si, celos.

¿De verdad necesitamos hablar de esto? – Rachel siguió prestando atención a Beth que jugaba con un globo – Pero si es tan importante que lo sepas te lo diré.

No me importa tanto. Es solo que me disgusta la idea que tú tengas privilegios solo porque él es legalmente tu pareja.

¿A qué te refieres?

Yo no me estoy…

Prefiero no tener esta conversación con tu hija a dos metros de nosotras. Podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión.

Kitty y Sam decidieron acercársenos. Y en la esquina opuesta vi a Finn tratando de conversar con Marley, pero ella tenía clavada la vista en nuestra dirección.

¿Cómo se llama? – me preguntó el.

Beth.

Es un lindo nombre.

Si, lo es – no quería hablar con él, y mucho menos delante de Rachel.

Quinn – intervino Kitty, tal vez ella noto el poco interés en hablar con su hermano – Sam y yo estábamos pensando en que deberías venir a cenar a casa de nuestros padres.

Viven al sur de la ciudad. A ellos les gustan los niños y estarán encantados con Beth, la pasaremos muy bien.

Son muy amables, pero no creo o mejor dicho no entiendo porque debería visitar a vuestros padres. No somos muy cercanos.

Pero será bueno que podamos conocernos mejor.

No Sam – dijo Kitty – Quinn tiene un poco de razón. Estamos adelantando las cosas. Primero deben tener un par de citas antes de llevarla a casa de nuestros padres.

¡Oh! Tienes toda la razón hermanita.

Siempre – Kitty estaba pendiente de la reacción de Rachel. Probablemente Marley le había dicho sobre nosotras – Pero no la agobiemos ahora. Tú debes preocuparte de tu hijo que ya está pidiendo el pastel.

Ambos se fueron y yo fui en busca de Marley. Rachel parecía confundida cuando comencé a alejarme de ella y Beth pero no me siguió.

Finn estaba hablando con ella. Yo sabía de sobra que él no le agradaba para nada así que no dudaría en aprovechar una oportunidad para alejarse de él.

¿Podemos hablar?

Por supuesto Quinn.

Finn no es tan tonto al parecer porque se fue sin que tuviéramos que explicarle que era un asunto privado.

¿Cómo te lo estas pasando?

No quiero hablarte de eso – la agarré del brazo y la conduje hacia un lugar con menos personas - ¿Qué le dijiste a Kitty? Ella lo sabe ¿No?

Ella…

No estás pensando con claridad Marley. Ella quiere que salga con su hermano… Pero qué pasaría si yo no acepto a Sam y ella decide contarle todo a modo de venganza o algo así.

Yo confió en que ella no haría algo como eso.

Pero yo no confió en ella – dije entre dientes – Sam es amigo de Finn, y Finn es mi jefe. Además quizás que problemas le cause a Rachel por todo esto.

Ella es una diva. El único problema que podría tener es que su divorcio salga en las revistas.

No hables de ella como si la conocieras. Si quieres juzgar a alguien, que sea yo pero con ella no te metas ¿Entendido?

Es ella la que está casada. Se podría decir que es su culpa…

Pensé que eras diferente. Que entenderías.

¿Entender qué? Quinn Fabray siempre tiene que conseguir lo que se propone.

No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Finn se había unido a Rachel y Beth. Seguramente creía que el motivo de que su esposa estuviera con un bebé era porque estaba considerando su idea de agrandar la familia. Bastaba con mirar la sonrisa euforia que tenia. Rachel a estas alturas estaba cantándole a mi hija quien aplaudía entretenida. La imagen me hizo sonreír.

Por un momento creí sentir las mariposas en mi estomago.

¡Quinn! Tu hija es encantadora.

Gracias Finn.

Y se lleva de maravilla con Rach – dijo tomando a Beth en sus brazos, por un minuto pensé que se pondría a llorar pero siguió aplaudiendo a Rachel - ¿La puedo cargar?

Ya lo estás haciendo.

¿No crees que Rachel será una buena madre? – me preguntó. Yo no tenía intensiones de responder pero él seguía esperando una - ¿No crees, Quinn?

Serias una grandiosa madre.

Te das cuenta amor – me encogí ante la expresión de cariño – Una excelente mamá como Quinn te ha dicho que harías un buen papel de madre.

Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces. No estoy preparada para ser madre

¡Pero te gustan los niños! – gritó.

Varios invitados ya estaban pendientes de la conversación. Finn no parecía darse cuenta y siguió recriminándole el que no quisiera tener hijos.

¡Finn! – le tiré la manga de su chaqueta para llamarle la atención – Deben hablar este tema en casa. Ustedes solos.

Pero…

No quiero escuchar tus problemas matrimoniales – dije duramente – Beth, cariño ven con mamá…

Rachel tenia las mejillas sonrojadas no supe si de vergüenza o de rabia. Seguramente por ambas.

Yo me voy…

¿No te despedirás de Sam? – comentó Finn.

Despídeme tú de él y su familia. Rachel, ¿Podemos hablar?

Traté de salir de ese lugar inadvertido, y lo logré. Rachel no había dicho palabra desde que habíamos salido de la casa. Ya paradas en la calle frunció el ceño.

¿Y tu coche?

Llegamos con Marley – no había pensado en eso hasta ahora – Pero quería hablarte de otra cosa.

Esto es más importante. ¿Pretendes irte caminado a tu departamento con Beth? No, no y no. Vamos te llevo yo.

No hace falta. Puedo llamar a Santana. No demoraría en llegar.

¿De qué querías hablarme? – suspiró derrotada.

Nada importante a decir verdad. Solo quería despedirme sin que tener a Marley con sus ojos encima.

Todavía estas a tiempo de despedirla.

Sabes que no lo haré.

Llamé a Santana para que nos recogiera aunque Rachel insistía que no era ningún problema llevarme al departamento.

Estuvimos hablando de su vida en Nueva York, mejor dicho ella hablaba y yo escuchaba. No es que me quejara. Había algo extremadamente adorable viéndola hablar con tanta pasión sobre sus sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabía que Santana esperaría hasta llegar al departamento para acorralarme con preguntas.

Así que tú y Berry – era una afirmación.

No tenía idea que ella conocía también a esa familia.

Mhm – Beth se había quedado dormida en el camino y Britt estaba cocinando algo - ¿Estaba el gigante también? Tu jefe.

Si. Y no fue lo peor. Casi discuten ahí mismo.

¿Por ti? ¡Oh Dios! Es tu oportunidad para quedarte con ella.

¿Qué? Yo no me quiero quedar con Rachel. Esto es solo un juego o aventura, como quieras llamarlo.

¿No hay sentimientos involucrados?

No.

¿Pero te gusta?

¿A qué te refieres? – respondí con otra pregunta.

Que si te gusta – me dijo mientras que cambia de canal del televisor – Pero no te preocupes que ya se la respuesta, es muy obvio a decir verdad.

¿Obvio? San, puedes decirme cual es el punto de todo esto. A que quieres llegar con esta conversación.

Santana sonrió de manera espeluznante. Cuando sonreía de esa así significaba que yo no iba poder negar lo que diría, ya que era cien por ciento verdad.

Bueno, tú siempre has tenido algo por Berry y no lo niegues…

Por favor Santana. Tú y yo la torturábamos todos los días. No era algo que solamente yo hacía.

Pero tú más bien estabas obsesionada. O me vas a negar que tú conocías más su vida que la mía, y eso que somos amigas.

Estas hablando estupideces – estaba enojada por la acusación de mi amiga - Yo no era quien miraba sus piernas como una depravada.

Me declaro culpable – desde la cocina se escuchó como Britt nos llamaba – Yo en esa época ya sabía que era lesbiana. En el closet, pero lesbiana al fin y al cabo.

Yo…

Además si no te gustara no estarías teniendo sexo con ella de manera regular.

¿Regular? Solo lo hemos hecho dos veces.

El punto es que no creo que lo hagas por caridad o sea un sacrificio. Es porque te gusta.

Dejamos de hablar cuando entramos en la cocina. No es que no confiara en Brittany, porque ella al igual que Santana es una de mis pocas confidentes. Es solo que no me sentía cómoda hablando de Rachel y lo que estábamos haciendo con nadie, porque se supone que yo soy la mala de esta historia, soy la amante de una mujer casada interponiéndome entre su marido y ella. Aunque no hay sentimientos involucrados y su matrimonio es una mierda. No quiero que nadie me juzgue por esto. Entonces mientras menos personas sepan mejor.

Seguimos hablando con mis amigas sobre el viaje a Lima, pues era este fin de semana. Britt ya había reservado los pasajes para el viernes en la tarde. Yo viajaba como mínimo tres o cuatro veces al año a mi ciudad natal, porque a veces mis padres también me visitaban a mí en LA.

A veces extraño Lima, pero solo la familiaridad que tengo por haber crecido ahí, porque definitivamente Lima no es mi hogar, no después de haberme esforzado tanto por salir de ahí. Quizás si mis padres se mudaran dejaría de sentir nostalgia.

Podrías invitar a Rachel – dijo Brittany interrumpiendo una anécdota que estaba contando acerca del instituto.

¿Conoces a Rachel? – pregunte temerosa de que Santana hubiera hablado de más a su novia.

Por supuesto, tú misma nos comentaste que ahora es la esposa de tu jefe ¿no? Y salió una noche con San.

Fue una gran noche – dijo Santana mirándome de reojo – Llena de revelaciones.

¿Qué quieres decir amor?

Nada, es que con Berry recordamos los viejos tiempos cuando estábamos en Lima.

¿Eran muy amigas con ella? – Britt sentía curiosidad ya que nunca habíamos mencionado a una Rachel Berry en nuestras historias del pasado – Si es así con mayor razón deberían invitarla para que vaya con nosotras a Lima.

Rachel no ha regresado a Lima desde que se graduó. No veo porque ahora haría una excepción.

Si se los pides tú, te aseguro que no se negará.

¿Por qué estas tan segura Santana?

Tu solo hazme caso Q.

Al ver la determinación que mi amiga tenia sobre invitar a Rachel no quise poner más excusas. Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndome en enfrentar a Santana cuando ella estaba tan segura de algo.

Y también porque había una gran cantidad de probabilidad que Rachel se negara en ir a Lima. Yo no marcaba ninguna diferencia en ese viaje para ella.

En mi celular tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Marley. No tenía ánimos de seguir peleando con ella por lo que opte en ignorarlas. Estoy tan agotada que lo único que quiero es acostarme en mi cama y dormir todo lo posible hasta que mañana por la mañana cuando llegue Puck y recoja a Beth y pasar su día de padre-hija.

No es que no quiera tenerlas aquí – comencé bostezando para dar mayor énfasis de que estaba cansada – Pero creo que me iré a dormir.

Como quieras. Pero después no andes rogando por nuestra compañía.

Está bien Quinnie, entendemos. Pero… ¿Nos vemos mañana? Podríamos disfrutar de la playa. Como se acerca el invierno no hay tantas personas.

Mmm – fingí considerar la idea, pero ya tenía clara mi respuesta. Mañana pasaría el día con Rachel, y no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera – Lo siento, pero ahora que recuerdo tengo planes con Jesse. Me invitó a almorzar y pasar la tarde con él.

Oh, bien. Si cancelas tus planes por cualquier motivo avísanos.

Así lo haré. Adiós chicas.

Adiós Quinn

Nos vemos Fabray.

Apenas estuve en la comodidad de mi cama mis ojos se cerraron y pude disfrutar de un sueño reparador. Un sueño reparador ayuda en mi humor porque no soy una persona agradable por las mañanas.

Me pregunto si Rachel todavía se despierta temprano para ejercitarse en su elíptica. Si aun lo hace desearía poder presenciar ese momento.

Cuando mi desperté mi alarma todavía no sonaba, creo que la rutina del trabajo me hace despertarme tan temprano un día domingo. No pasan ni diez minutos cuando escucho que Beth comienza a llorar desde su dormitorio.

¡Buenos días princesita! – Beth apoyo su rostro en mi hombro izquierdo y llevó su pulgar a la boca – Vamos te daré de comer y luego te voy a preparar para que vayas con tu papá donde el tío Jake.

Hizo unos cuantos balbuceos y la lleve en mis brazos a la cocina. Después de que tomara su leche y la vistiera jugué con ella unos minutos en la sala hasta que apareció Puck, Beth fue dando pasos no muy estables hasta quedar frente a él y pidió levantando sus brazos que la cargara. Creo que lo extraña demasiado, y eso que nunca vivimos juntos. Pero es comprensible por el simple hecho de que él es su padre.

Buenos días a las dos mujeres más hermosas de Los Ángeles.

Hola Puck, ¿Cómo estás?

Mejor ahora que puedo pasar el día con mi hija – dijo sonriendo y besando la frente de Beth – ¿Y tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?

Un poco, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

Al menos tienes los sábados libres.

Algo es algo. Pero dime, ¿Van a casa de tu mamá?

Pero antes debo hacer unas compras… ¿Está bien si regreso con Beth cerca de la cena?

Si, es una hora considerable, aunque si sucede cualquier cosa solo debes llamarme ¿Si?

Como siempre Quinn. Pero no es necesario que siempre me des las s indicaciones – dijo divertido mientras tomaba el bolso de Beth con su mano libre – Ahora cariño, despídete de mamá.

Sé que Puck cuidará bien de nuestra hija pero siempre esta ese instinto protector de madre, es inevitable.

Es cerca del medio día y todavía no recibo ninguna llamada o mensaje de Rachel y empiezo a pensar que probablemente ha olvidado que habíamos quedado de vernos hoy.

La sola idea de que no podré verla me angustia y me provoca ansiedad por tener noticias de ella. Quise llamarla pero luego cambie de parecer y convenciéndome de que mi orgullo era más importante que Rachel.

Antes de poder seguir pensando más sobre el asunto llamaron a la puerta y yo sabía que era ella.

¿Recibes así a todos tus visitantes? – me preguntó levantando una ceja. Yo solo llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo pues iba a darme una ducha.

Quería ducharme…

Mejor te duchas después – me interrumpió de manera insinuante - ¿Puedo pasar?

Oh lo siento – di el espacio suficiente para que entrara - ¿Qué es eso?

El regalo de Beth.

Te dije que no era necesario.

Y yo te dije que quería hacerlo. Y por favor no hablemos más sobre eso ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo – acepte de mala gana.

Empezó a observar la decoración de mi departamento, tomando en cuenta cada detalle de los cuadros y fotografías. Aclaré mi garganta para poder recibir su atención, no es que esté desesperada por su atención.

Y ahora que la tenia mirándome fijamente y centrada en mi no sabía que decir, los nervios tomaron el control.

¿Quieres decirme algo Lucy? – quitó su abrigo y lo arrojó al sofá despreocupadamente.

No me llames así – su mirada insistente en mi cuerpo me hizo sonrojar y aferrarme con más fuerza a la toalla – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

¿Tienes jugo?

Si.

¿Natural?

No, pero tengo algunas frutas así que puedo preparar uno.

Qué bien. Delicioso.

En la cocina comencé a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar el estúpido jugo natural de Rachel. Estamos casi en invierno, no hay mucha variedad de fruta, incluso diría que nadie en este tiempo se muere por tomar un jugo natural.

Mientras intentaba alcanzar algo en uno de los muebles superiores alguien jaló mi tolla. Obviamente ese alguien era Rachel, ya que no había nadie más aquí.

¡Cielos! Rachel, - me volteé y trate de cubrirme con mis brazos – pásame la toalla – su lengua recorrió el labio inferior – No me escuchaste… ¡Rachel!

Admito que te veías sexy con ella, pero te prefiero tal cual estas ahora. Desnuda. Eres muy hermosa Quinn.

Tal vez estaría menos incomoda si dejaras de mirarme así o…

¿O? – pregunto clavando la vista en mis piernas y a la vez dando un paso más cerca.

O que te quites la ropa.

Esperé. Esperé algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos sin que ella mostrara señales de querer desnudarse también, hasta que sonrió. Esa sonrisa particularmente coqueta e inocente.

Si estas tan ansiosa hazlo tu – bueno ahí quería contradecirle porque fue ella quien me siguió y quitó la toalla – Vamos Fabray, quítamela tu o ya te arrepentiste de haber sugerido tal cosa.

La última vez que intente desnudarte no me dejaste – dije a modo de explicación. Mi respiración se había vuelto más errática y mis manos ya no estaban preocupadas por cubrirme. Estaban apoyadas en sus hombros.

Hazlo.

Mis ansiosas manos comenzaron a buscar el cierre de su vestido. A medida que se iba exponiendo más de su hermosa piel sentía que nunca había estado más excitada en mi vida. Ni siquiera las otras veces que lo hicimos.

Recuerda respirar – dijo divertida. Y la verdad es que si estaba aguantando la respiración, por lo que expulse todo el aire guardado en mis pulmones y regule mi respiración - ¿No te vas a desmayar o sí? – bromeó

Ja ja, muy graciosa – dije sarcásticamente. Estaba intentando quitar el sujetador pero estaba teniendo problemas - ¡Por que rayos es tan difícil! Todos los días me pongo uno, no sé porque ahora…

Tranquila, todo tiene su técnica – llevó su manos hacia su espalda y al instante cayo el sujetador al suelo – con la práctica se te hará tan fácil como respirar, bueno como estas respirando en estos momentos – comenzó a reír. Y yo bajé la vista a sus pechos.

No es que nunca haya visto un par senos. En las duchas después de la práctica de las cheerios o cuando en más de una ocasión había sorprendido a mis dos mejores amigas teniendo sexo. Pero nunca había visto algo sexual siempre se trataba de comparar. De hecho gracias a Rachel había comenzado a apreciar los traseros femeninos después de nuestro encuentro en el estacionamiento y eso que solo lo había tocado.

Los observe detenidamente. Eran casi del mismo tamaño que los míos, sus pezones eran más oscuros que los mis y eran… hermosos, ¡Quiero tocarlos!

Tócalos – ordenó como si me hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Mis manos temblaban cuando las acerque.

Los dedos apenas rozaron su pezón izquierdo y ella cerró sus ojos. Ver esa reacción me dio más confianza y decidí aplicar un poco más de presión en mis caricias, lo que llevo a Rachel a dar pequeños gemidos.

Usa tu boca – suplicó mientras se apoyaba en uno de los muebles.

No sé qué hacer.

Sigue tus instintos.

Cubrí el pezón con mi boca y comencé a pasar la lengua alrededor de el. No era mucha técnica pero al parecer a Rachel le gustaba porque sus manos fueron hasta mi cuello impidiendo que me alejara.

Sigue así Quinn… ¡Oh dios! Se siente tan bien.

Me aferré a su cintura y recordé que aun no terminaba de desvestirla. Al separarme de ella abrió sus ojos confundida por un segundo hasta que tiré su vestido dejándola en bragas. Se me acerco y de un salto rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura.

Vamos a la cama – dije entre besos. Resulta que cargarla hasta mi dormitorio fue más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Cuando estuvimos en la comodidad de mi cama me subí sobre ella y continúe entreteniéndome con sus pechos, estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no me di cuenta cuando rápidamente nos cambio de posición. Intenté voltearla pero tenía más fuerza de lo que recordaba.

¡Rachel! – me queje cuando supe que no podría librarme de esa posición a menos que ella me dejara – Es mi turno para estar en la cima. Tú siempre vas arriba.

¿Te estás quejando de la posición? – yo asentí rápidamente - ¿No te hace sentir bien de esta manera? – Y dicho esto comenzó a moverse logrando crear una fricción deliciosa, podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba ¿O era yo? Me daba exactamente lo mismo - ¿No lo disfrutas así?

N-no es e-es-eso – tartamudeé. Ella comenzó a reír sin dejar de moverse – Es mi turno estar en la cima – explique.

Se alejó de mí y pensé que había aceptado mi propuesta de estar en la cima, pero cuando comencé a levantarme ella empujó suavemente mis hombros para que volviera a quedar acostada. La seguí con la mirada mientras bajaba de la cama y quitaba sus bragas para quedar completamente desnuda.

_Es hermosa._

La próxima ronda estarás en la cima, lo prometo – dijo a la vez que asumía su posición anterior y yo nuevamente olvidaba como respirar al tenerla completamente desnuda presionado todos los lugares correctos con su propio cuerpo.

Es difícil pensar con claridad en estos momentos…

Entonces no pienses.

No hubo más palabras, ya que nuestras bocas estaban muy ocupadas en otras cosas, como besarnos.

Hasta que besarse no fue suficiente, y así se lo hice saber a Rachel.

Necesito más.

Se mas especifica.

¿Por qué te gusta torturarme así? – cuando fue obvio que ella no iba hacer ningún movimiento me quejé nuevamente – Por favor, sabes lo que necesito.

Si, lo sé. Pero me gusta ver lo desesperada que te vuelves porque te toque.

Si no me tocas ahora, te juro que te hare rogar en cuanto sea tu turno. Y no tendré piedad.

No estás en posición de hacer amenazas.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me hizo callar con el simple toque de sus dedos donde más lo necesitaba. Bueno, no estaba callada literalmente, pero ya no había discusión. Y cuando llegué lo hice con el nombre de Rachel.

Y bueno tuve mi recompensa. Logré estar en la cima e hice llegar a Rachel Berry en dos oportunidades.

Después de recuperarnos lo suficiente compartimos una ducha, que termino en varios minutos bajo el agua besándonos y acariciándonos.

Cuando íbamos a llamar para pedir comida me di cuenta que tenía cuatro mensajes en la contestadora.

_**¡Hola Quinn! Soy Sam Evans. Y estuve pensando en ti desde ayer, así que me preguntaba si tal vez querías salir a comer… como una cita. Si estas interesada llámame… este es mi numero… ehh bueno que tengas un lindo día.**_

¿Quién se cree? – dijo Rachel después de que el primer mensaje se escuchara, por supuesto no estaba contenta - ¿Cómo tiene tu numero? ¿Tú se lo has dado?

¡No! Apuesto a que fue Marley o Finn tal vez.

No los menciones, no quiero matar mas el estado de ánimo que teníamos hace un rato.

Sé cómo mejorar el estado de ánimo… - ataqué su cuello mientras empezaba el segundo mensaje.

_**Quinn, se que estas enojada conmigo por lo de ayer. Y quisiera disculparme, estuvo mal todo lo que hice. No me gusta estar enojada contigo, eres muy importante para mí. Cuando escuches esto llámame ¿Si? Nos vemos mañana.**_

Eres muy importante para mí – Rachel trato de imitar la voz de Marley – aun no me saco de la cabeza que esa tipa está enamorada tuya.

Es porque me considera como una hermana.

_**¡Hey! Habla Jesse, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien… Me acabo de encontrar con Brittany y Santana en la playa. Y por alguna extraña razón ellas piensan que hoy íbamos a pasar el día juntos, ósea tu y yo. Por cierto creo que Santana está enojada y va a tu departamento ahora mismo. Cuídate, y suerte con esa latina loca.**_

Al terminar de escuchar a Jesse dejé de besar a Rachel. Y me comencé a preocupar.

¿Qué pasa?

Creo que Santana… - el cuarto mensaje me interrumpió.

_**Escucha bien Fabray, no sé qué te llevo a mentirnos pero vamos hacia allá y lo averiguaremos aunque yo ya tengo mis propias sospechas. **_

Santana…

Vamos, debes vestirte ahora para que podamos salir de aquí antes que lleguen.

Se fue corriendo a mi dormitorio pues era ella la que todavía seguía desnuda. Traté de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para convencer a Santana López.

Pero ya era tarde porque unos fuertes golpes en la puerta anunciaban su presencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Abrí temerosa la puerta de mi departamento para revelar a Santana y Brittany. La primera obviamente estaba enojada y bueno, Britt, parecía…. ¿Entusiasmada?

-Hola… estaba por llamarlas para aceptar la invitación de ayer…

-Prueba con otra mentira Fabray – Me interrumpió Santana.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga López? – Respondí igual de fría que ella – Esa es la verdad y si no me crees, bueno ese es tu problema.

No entendía que era lo que motivaba a Santana a venir a mi departamento y pedirme una explicación. Ella misma dijo en el mensaje que ya se hacia una idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que no comprendo su afán por fastidiarme más de la cuenta.

Brittany miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, después se fue hacia la cocina mientras que yo estaba frente a mi mejor amiga teniendo un concurso de miradas.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto Santana. Yo me hice la desentendida.

-¿Quién? Creo que estas un poco paranoica. Escucha, ayer les inventé esa excusa para que Britt no se sintiera mal… Porque la verdad es que quería disfrutar mi domingo aquí. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y…

-No creo que podríamos calificar lo que estábamos haciendo como algo tranquilo. Lo cierto Quinn, es que eres una fiera en la cama – si, Rachel acaba de hacer acto de presencia – Hola Santana, me alegro de verte nuevamente.

-Berry… - dijo a modo de saludo y creo que con un poco de shock.

Santana al igual que yo estaba sorprendida de que Rachel apareciera y con tal declaración-no es que dude de mis habilidades en la cama- Ambas sabíamos que ella estaba aquí, pero también ambas suponíamos que se mantendría escondida, ayudándome a que mi excusa fuera más sustentable.

Y cuando pensé que no podía sorprenderme más se me acerca y besa castamente la esquina de mi boca para luego acomodar mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

A la declaración de Rachel le siguieron unos pasos que revelaron a Brittany comiendo una manzana y traía una toalla blanca entre sus manos.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero tenía hambre – me lanzó la toalla que se estrelló directamente en mi cara – eso estaba en la cocina…. Hola, ¿Quién es tu amiga Quinn?

-Soy Rachel Berry – menos mal no usó el apellido Hudson. Ya no la puedo mirar como la señora Hudson.

-¡Oh! Rachel de Lima Ohio, -se acercó a ella y la abrazó entusiasta – siempre es genial conocer más gente de la misma ciudad donde se criaron mis chicas favoritas – ahora se acerco a mí y Santana para que nos uniéramos al abrazo.

-¡Eres la novia de Santana! Me han hablado mucho de ti. Ella te adora.

-¡Sí! Lo sé. Soy muy afortunada.

Después de eso Brittany siguió hablando con Rachel en el sofá de mi sala mientras que yo y Santana las mirábamos interactuar. Es como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-¿Quinn? – Dijo Rachel usando un tono dulzón - ¿Podrías llamar a ese restaurant y pedir comida para cuatro? Brittany dijo que ellas tampoco han comido.

El hecho de que Rachel me tratara como su novia no significaba que me sintiera menos incomoda. No después de haber jurado a mi mejor amiga que lo nuestro era solamente físico, y bueno Britt no sospechaba de nada o quizás no hacía comentarios para no incomodarme.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Yo y Quinn vamos a ir buscar la comida y ustedes preparan la mesa – propuso Santana.

-Sí, es una buena idea… Pero déjame pasarte dinero, yo invito.

-Nosotras nos podemos dividir los gastos Rach – pero claro, ella no iba a escucharme.

-Tonterías, esta vez pago yo. Si tanto te importa, la próxima vez que salgamos las cuatro puedes pagar tú y Santana.

-¡En Lima! – Gritó Britt – Puedes ir con nosotras a Lima y ahí las chicas pueden pagar una cena. Como una cita doble.

-¿Siguen visitando Lima?

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – Dijo Santana igual de incrédula que Rachel pero por otros motivos – Nuestras familias siguen viviendo ahí. Además es bueno de vez en cuando dejar la rutina que llevas en una ciudad grande e ir a parar a Lima para descansar.

-Lo sé, pero la mayoría de los jóvenes quiere salir de ahí y no volver jamás.

-Es una ciudad de mierda. Pero hay días en que extrañas estar allí con tu familia.

-¿Tu no extrañas Lima? – le pregunté a Rachel.

-No creo. Extraño más Nueva York. Lo único que extraño de Lima es a mis padres, de hecho he tratado de convencerlos que se muden a Nueva York. Pero obviamente después de este año sabático que me estoy tomando.

-Deberías considerar visitar Lima con nosotras – dijo Santana mirándome de reojo.

Santana iba muy callada cuando íbamos camino a buscar la comida, el silencio era extremadamente incomodo. Algo que me inquietaba. Era una estrategia que usaba para ponerme nerviosa y para que yo no pudiera mentir.

Era una de las pocas personas que me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué se comportan como una pareja? – Dijo pagando a la chica que nos atendió – No hay sentimientos involucrados ¿Recuerdas?

-Ella fue la que empezó a comportarse de manera extraña. Pero creo que lo hizo para molestarte.

Estudió mi rostro, y soltó un bufido.

-Lo que yo creo es que debes terminar este jueguito antes de que ella se enamore de ti. Bueno, aunque yo creo que ustedes siempre han tenido esta "tensión sexual". Pero esto va más allá Q. A las mujeres nunca se les ha dado bien distinguir el sexo únicamente por motivo físico y el sexo con sentimientos.

-Estas equivocada, a mi no me gusta Rachel y por supuesto que ella no está enamorada de mi. Hasta solo unas semanas que no me perdonaba y ahora tú piensas que estamos perdidamente enamoradas como en una de esas películas románticas que tanto odias.

-No quiero que Berry salga herida – su confesión me tomó por sorpresa – Y mucho menos tu… No me mires así. Después de todo las tres nos conocemos desde siempre y estamos en una ciudad nueva y ella ya no es tan insoportable como en esos años… Y hemos madurado. Debemos protegernos entre nosotras.

-Tranquila, tenemos esto controlado. Y si ella empieza a demostrar sentimientos acabare con esto. Y bueno, también si yo empiezo a sentir cosas que no debería sentir… se termina.

Si que sonaba convincente. Santana me creyó, y yo por unos segundos me sentí capaz de hacerlo si es que se daba la situación. Primero Marley y ahora Santana dándome consejos sobre cómo mí relación con Rachel no va terminar bien.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu jefe? Porque él ha sido excelente contigo desde que lo trasladaron aquí. El fue el que te ascendió… Recuerdas que por un momento pensaste que quería meterse en tu cama…

-Finn Hudson no es tema.

-¿En serio? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! Que la culpa no me deja dormir tranquila algunas noches. Que soy una mala persona y un pésimo ejemplo para mi hija… ¿Qué quieres Santana? Ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia.

San opto por no seguir hablando de ese tema y me comenzó a contar sobre su mañana con su novia. Es que salir con Brittany siempre es una odisea.

Cuando regresamos al departamento se sentían desde la puerta fuertes risas. Nos miramos confundidas y caminamos directo a la sala.

Ahí nos encontramos con Britt, Rachel y… ¿Jesse?

El cual reía y hablaba animadamente con Rachel.

Ese malestar en el estomago que hace tiempo no sentía, se hizo presente.

Celos.

-¿Jesse? No sabía que ibas a venir a visitarme.

-Hola Quinn… Es que cuando me encontré con las chicas en la playa y San se veía muy enojada, quise asegurarme que estabas bien. No iba a poder con el cargo de conciencia.

-¿Por qué asumes que en una pelea entre ellas dos ganaría Santana? Fabray también tiene lo suyo… - dijo Rachel mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Por favor Berry, todos saben que Q tiene la pura fachada de luchadora. Pero la verdad es que hasta la capitana de las animadoras se rinde ante Santana López.

Todos rieron menos yo, que aun seguía pendiente de Jesse, que estaba demasiado cerca de Berry para mi gusto ¡Recién se conocen! Como pueden crear confianza tan rápido para estar prácticamente abrazados.

-¡Quinn! ¿Por qué no me contaste que eras amiga de una estrella de Broadway?, y de nada menos que de Rachel Berry. Tú sabes que yo amo Broadway – Ahí está la razón. Dos divas de Broadway.

-Es que no se me ocurrió que querías relacionarte con la esposa de Finn. Ya que ustedes se odian – contraataqué con veneno en mis palabras. Mi amigo me miró confundido – Ella es la señora Hudson. Usa únicamente el apellido Berry en Broadway porque su agente le dijo que ya se había hecho famosa con él, así que no le convenía cambiar de apellido.

-Finn Hudson – repitió Jesse con desilusión, justo el efecto que buscaba provocar. Que sepa que Rachel esta fuera de su alcance y de cualquier otro que se atreva acercarse.

Podía sentir la mirada reprochadora de Rachel en mí pero no me atrevía a voltear para hacerle frente, temía que lograra darse cuenta de que estaba celosa de mi amigo. Quise mirar a un lugar seguro así que pensé que Britt era la mejor opción pero cuando vi que me sonreía con complicidad volví a hablar.

-Ya que ambos son fanáticos de musicales y esas cosas podrían hacer un viaje a Nueva York – traté con todas mis fuerzas y autocontrol que se escuchara indiferente, como si no estuviera interesada en lo más mínimo en lo que hacía.

-¡Sí! Es una buena idea Quinn. Yo mínimo viajo una vez al mes a Nueva York. Con mis padres vivíamos allá, hasta que cuando tenía quince nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre.

Jesse siguió hablando sobre la historia de su vida y de cuanto adoraba el teatro musical. Ahora que lo pensaba Jesse era la versión masculina de Rachel, tal vez no tan atractivo como ella pero tenían muchas similitudes.

De la comida para cuatro tuvimos que dividirla para cinco.

Ya no aguantaba más…. si escuchaba reír a Rach una vez más por algo que saliera de la boca de St. James juró que se iniciará la tercera guerra mundial.

Trataba de concentrarme en las burlas de Santana hacia las divas de Broadway pero ni siquiera el humor acido de ella me lograba distraer.

-¿Por qué tan callada Q? – preguntó San divertida, obvio que mis celos no iba a pasar inadvertidos para ella.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Pensando en el trabajo ya? – dijo Jesse completamente ajeno a la tensión que había invadido el ambiente.

Quise responderle con alguna pesadez pero Brittany cambió de tema, lo más probable es que para evitar cualquier discusión, que dejaría en evidencia lo que sentía por Rachel… Que es solo atracción física, nada de sentimientos.

Durante el transcurso de la comida Rachel no me dirigió palabra, solo tenía sonrisas para Jesse y sus estúpidos comentarios.

Britt propuso que viéramos una película, y como nadie se atrevía a contradecirla por miedo a Santana nos instalamos en el sofá, menos ella, claro.

-Rachel, ¿No te quedas? – preguntó desilusionado Jesse. Yo solo trate de mantenerme indiferente al hecho de que no podría despedirme como quería de ella.

-Ha pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde fuera de su casa, ¿Qué clase de esposa seria? Debe cumplir bien su rol.

-Para tu información Quinn, el vuelo de mi mejor amigo llega en una hora, y debo ir a buscarlo como le prometí. Así que el único rol que estoy cumpliendo es el de una buena amiga.

El silencio era incomodo. Miré a Jesse por si se había dado cuenta de algo pero al encontrarme con su mirada confundida suspiré con alivio.

Rachel tenía las manos en las caderas desafiándome a decir algo, pero yo sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca lo iba a tomar como un ataque. Pero otra vez Britt me ayudó.

-Quinn también es una buena amiga – comentó mirando a su novia en busca apoyo – así ella te llevará al aeropuerto.

-No puedo, ya va a llegar Beth.

¡Genial! Soy la persona más estúpida en esta habitación.

-Yo la puedo cuidar mientras vuelves. Tú sabes que me adora, al igual que San.

-Vamos Fabray, recuerda que es tu invitada… así que es tu deber llevarla a donde tenga que ir.

-Yo te puedo llevar si quieres…

-No, gracias Jesse. Pero Quinn lo hará – dijo relajando un poco su postura.

-Sí, eres muy amable y encantador Jesse, pero yo lo haré – el nivel de sarcasmo en mi voz era tan evidente que era imposible que él no sospechara nada, pero bueno, de eso me encargaba en otro momento. Lo más importante ahora es que se mantenga alejado de ella.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Rachel se despidió de todos y bajamos al estacionamiento del edificio, nos subimos a mi coche. Ya a mitad de camino no podía soportar el silencio, me hacía parecer la culpable pero era ella la que había estado coqueteando delante de mí, y sé que no tengo derechos sobre ella… pero no puedo evitar mi instinto posesivo.

Me aclaré la garganta para decir "Lo siento" cuando ella se adelantó y habló primero.

-Lo siento – se escuchaba tan apenada que lo único que quería hacer era besarla y abrazarla hasta que volviera la alegre Rachel Berry que conocía.

-No tienes porque, yo actué por celos y…

-Entonces si estabas celosa – la sonrisa en su cara me hizo sentirme sonrojar. Creo que nunca había admitido abiertamente estar celosa de alguien, pues yo era Quinn Fabray, lo demás debían sentir celos de mi.

-Bueno, Jesse es como tu pareja ideal ¿No? – Dije derrotada, aunque no quería escucharme así no lo podía evitar – Me pregunto si por eso Finn lo odia…

-¿Por qué se parece a mí? – Preguntó ofendida.

-¡No! Porque sabe que es un rival al cual no le podrá ganar.

-¿Por qué asumes que sería mi pareja ideal?

-Tienen muchas cosas en común…

-Pero soy la que decide. No puedes ver la compatibilidad de una pareja por la cantidad de cosas que tienen en común… Si no, tú y Sam estarían juntos.

-Ni hablar – la sola mención de su nombre arruinaba el estado de ánimo.

-Al igual que Barbie y Ken. Hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por tenerlo como novio en el instituto…

-No hablemos de eso ¿Ok? – No me había percatado de que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto – Acepto tus disculpas y yo espero que aceptes las mías.

-No te has disculpado.

-Lo siento.

Rachel volvió de inmediato a sonreír. Lo que me alivio. No ver su sonrisa es algo nefasto.

Pase mis manos por su cuello y la atraje hacia mí para poder besar sus labios. Se sentía como una eternidad desde la última vez que nos besamos, y eso que fue hace tan solo unas horas.

-Si sabias que estaba celosa, ¿Por qué coqueteabas con él? – logré preguntar separando unos centímetros nuestras bocas.

-Al principio no me había dado cuenta – unió su boca a mi cuello para ir avanzando hasta mi clavícula pero desistió cuando mi chaqueta le impidió seguir encontrando mas piel – pero luego ya sospechaba y no hay nada más sexy que ver a Quinn Fabray celosa – dijo con adoración acariciando con su pulgar mi labio inferior – Me encantas Quinn.

La intensidad de su declaración, o no sé si llamarla declaración… Pero me hizo imaginar en un posible futuro en una dimisión alternativa con ella… A quien quiero engañar, ¡Rachel Berry me gusta!

Rachel debe haber visto el amor mezclado con miedo en mis ojos porque me besó suavemente y se bajó con un "No te preocupes, no tenemos porque complicarnos ahora"

Asumí que no era necesario esperarla. Además de que estaba segura que si me presentaba a su amigo le dejaría una mala impresión por mi humor no tan agradable el día de hoy.

¡No sé nada de su supuesto amigo!

Tal vez sea una de sus conquistas pasadas. Y no puedo arriesgarme a…

-Marley… No esperaba tu llamada – conteste mi celular - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si todo está bien entre nosotras. Te he dejado un mensaje en la contestadora y como no me has devuelto la llamada pensé que aun estabas enojada conmigo pero como me has contestado...

-Marley, cálmate. No hables tan rápido.

-Es que no puedo creer lo tonta que fui. No debí haber dicho ni hecho nada. Tú tienes razón, no soy quién para decirte que es lo bueno y malo.

-Eres mi amiga y siempre voy a escuchar tu opinión, pero la decisión es mía en el fondo. Solo querías protegerme y lo agradezco, en serio.

-Pero tampoco debí hablar así de Rachel… Yo no la conozco por lo que tenía que mantenerla al margen cuando discutimos.

-No te preocupes, todo está en el olvido. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguimos siendo buenas amigas.

-¡Que alivio! – Suspiró – Por un momento creí que me ibas a despedir. Como ahora mezclas más seguido los problemas personales con la oficina – dijo bromeando por lo que no pude enojar con ella.

-Rachel quería que te despidiera, creyó que estabas enamorada de mi – hubo un silencio en la otra línea y cuando Marley no respondió comenzó la paranoia de que Rachel hubiera tenido razón todo este tiempo…

-¡No lo creo! – Y como Marley comenzó a reír el alivio me invadió – Eres como mi hermana Quinn. Yo soy heterosexual. Me gustan los hombres solamente.

-Bueno, eso decía yo hasta hace un tiempo atrás…

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Rachel si tiene una hermana y salimos en una cita doble – siguió riendo.

-Jesse se parece mucho a ella, quizás tienes que pedirle la cita a él – Y así me aseguro que no se acercara a Rach.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no y no… ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Estamos hablando de Jesse St. James…

-¡Esta bien! Lo siento. Solo era una sugerencia.

-Una muy mala tengo que decir.

-¿Y Kitty? Ella es…

-Es mi amiga – dijo en tono aburrido - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa inexistente?

-¿Jake? El es bastante guapo.

-¡Quinn! Empezando por que es un Puckerman… No quiero terminar esa explicación. Adiós, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Adiós, y no te enojes tu ahora.

-No estoy enojada.

Y en el instante que termine la llamada y estaba lista para irme sentí tres golpes en la ventana del copiloto.

Rachel Berry y su amigo… ¡Ja! Ahora sé que no tengo nada que preocuparme. Solo con su forma de vestir ya me doy cuenta que es gay.

-¡Nos esperaste! – Gritó ella entusiasmada – Ven, bájate para poder presentarte a Kurt. Acaba llegar de Nueva York.

La manera interrogante en la que nos miraba a mí y Rachel me hacía sospechar que él sabía algo sobre nosotros.

-Quinn Fabray – estiré mi mano tratando de sonreír.

-Kurt Hummel. Creo que había escuchado hablar antes de ti.

-¿En serio? Espero que sean halagos…

-Créeme, lo son. Mi hermano ha dicho que eres una de las mejores en tu trabajo.

Traté de recordar si conocía a alguien con el apellido Hummel. Pero no se me venía nadie a la mente. Y menos relacionado con el trabajo.

Rachel miraba sus pies tímidamente y Kurt me sonreía amablemente esperando seguramente a que reconociera quien era su hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? – pregunté mirando de reojo a Rachel.

-¡Rachel! ¿Por qué no le has hablado de mí a tu amiga? – dijo con falsa indignación.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que soy una mala amiga después de todo – aunque Rachel tenía la intención de que fuera una broma no pude dejar de darme cuenta que ahora estaba más tensa – Kurt, es el hermano de Finn.

La declaración me arroyó como un camión.

¡¿En que estabas pensando Rachel Berry?! ¡Es el hermano de él!

-En realidad son hermanastros – continuó ella al darse cuenta de mi mutismo – su padre se casó con la mamá de Finn hace un par de años.

-Hace ocho años para ser exactos – interrumpió – Pero eso será historia para otro día Rach. Lo único que quiero ahora es una ducha y que me cuentes eso tan importante que tenias que decirme…

No seguí escuchando a Kurt porque lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que Rachel le contaría lo nuestro. Al propio hermano de su marido….

-¿Estás bien?

-Quinn, te ves un poco pálida.

-Es que… Recordé que debo llegar a casa rápido, Beth seguramente ya está ahí y me debe extrañar – use de excusa.

-¡Oh! En ese caso no te preocupes por nosotros podemos tomar un taxi – dijo Rachel preocupada.

-Fue un placer conocer Quinn, - Kurt se despidió de un beso en la mejilla al igual que ella – espero que puedas mostrarnos Los Ángeles a la perfección. No confió en ella como guía.

-Si, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Como pude conduje lo más serena posible a mi departamento, y como era de esperar Beth ya estaba ahí junto a Britt y Santana.

-¡Ma-má! – gritó Beth cuando me vio entrar a la sala.

-Hola cielo, ¿Me extrañaste mucho? Porque yo a ti te extrañe demasiado.

Resulta que Noah y Jesse se habían ido a un bar a ver el partido, y obviamente Santana ya quería irse a casa para un tiempo a solas con su rubia. Beth estuvo tan solo unas horas despierta antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Así como estaba solo no puede evitar pensar. Principalmente todo lo relacionado con Rachel y yo… Y Finn.

Quizás Marley tenga razón al decir que yo soy la más perjudicada de todos con esta situación. Finn es un tipo con bastante influencia como para asegurarse de que no encuentre trabajo de por vida en Los Ángeles.

Y como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando, Rachel me escribió un mensaje.

**Quinn, quería que supieras que todo está y estará bien.** **Sé que creíste que le contaría todo a Kurt, pero no es así. No te expondría de esa manera. **

**Que descanses, Rachel.**

Expulse el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones.

Con la seguridad de mi lado pude irme a dormir sin preocupaciones.


End file.
